This Iridescent World
by umbreonix
Summary: Rio is shy and timid around others, particularly those of the opposite gender. Also, she can talk to animals. WAIT WAIT, HEAR ME OUT don't scroll past this story yet! After coming to Echo village, it seems all of the animals want to use this gift to their advantage and groom her to be the perfect mate for their favorite animal dealer. The result? A lot of awkward encounters. K - T
1. Chapter 1

**So if you've read my first story, temporarily erase it from your brain 'cause this one is totally different. I guess now that restoration plan #6 is almost done I can start to slowly post the chapters I have already written for this one. NOTE THAT I HAVE HAD THESE ON MY DESK TOP FOREVER ALL I AM DOING IS POSTING IT, I AM NOT NEGLECTING MY OTHER STORY.**

**I know this concept sounds really strange but I just wanted to incorporate all the the animal friends you make in the game for once. Plus it just seems like a cute idea, Rio's scared of guys, (lol like Henry in RP#6. Fun fact, Henry was inspired off this character not the other way around) and overall, shy when meeting people and Neil is cold and unapproachable. Then through the animals that admire him, she comes to see his other side.**

**Yeah okay, enough of my talking.**

* * *

_This world is iridescent._

_To each new place, there is a new outlook._

_To each old place there is always new perspectives,_

_And with each person there is not one or two, but many, countless sides._

_One lives in this world their whole life, but sees not even a trillionth of what there is to see and dies knowing an inadmissible nothing._

-a short poem by Umbreonix justifying this totally random title- I mean, totally_ deep and well thought-out _title. Actually this title is ironically way too meaningful for this story in which *spoiler alert* I have already made a poop joke in the first chapter.

o0o0o

Blond hair flew back in brilliant wisps as the farmer sprinted through the mountain path. Her new work boots were still not quite broken in and made a large 'thunk' as each step resounded off the trail's over-trodden dirt. She smiled widely and breathed in the air so different from the city she had lived in only a week earlier. Spring had finally set in and the scent of wildflowers was overwhelming. Warmer weather had caused her to roll up her old overalls and the grass which was wet with dew tingled coldly against her exposed shins.

Ahead she could see a monkey tentatively poking at a newly sprouted mushroom. The fungus was large and a deep purple which did seem oddly tantalizing to a hungry stomach. She slowed her pace to a casual stride and scratched the back of her head shyly, tussling some of her golden locks. "That one is poisonous, Mrs. Clutterbuck." She told the primate.

Startled, the monkey shot up with a shriek and Rio fell backwards in surprise falling unceremoniously on the grass below, soaking the back of her clothes on the morning grass. The monkey caught herself and straightened up, brushing imaginary dirt off of her fur. "Terribly sorry about that. I was just caught a little off guard." She said formally in an indistinguishable accent. Her eyes then glittered with recognition, "Oh it is you Rio, good morning."

Rio smiled weakly, "You were startled? I almost had a heart attack!" The monkey laughed delicately. Rio had really liked the mountain monkeys, of course they were alarmed at first upon learning the newcomer human could talk to animals but were quick to welcome her to the forest with open hairy arms.

Other monkeys slipped through the trees landing beside them. One of them stepped out closer to her and Rio quickly tried to place a name to the face. In a village of four people she sure had a lot of names to remember. "Mr. Dinkleberry." She finally remembered. It helped that monkeys exist in social harems so there only were Clutterbucks and Dinkleberrys.

"Rio my dear girl!" He exclaimed. "You came at the perfect moment. We were just about to have a riveting game of dung war, would you care to join us?"

Rio forced a thin smile, she really wouldn't. "Ah no, that's alright I wouldn't want to intrude."

Mr. Dinkleberry laughed, "Ah yes I've forgotten, you humans don't play with your scat in public."

"We don't play with it at all." She protested with a blush and waved her hands in front of her.

"What a shame." A monkey muttered, "What a step back on the evolutionary ladder." Agreed another.

Mrs. Clutterbuck laughed elegantly bringing a shaggy hand to her lips. "Rio sweety, let loose a little! There is nothing quite as exhilarating as occasionally indulging one's primal desires."

Rio laughed softly and backed away slowly to the river area, "Sorry, I'm just passing through. I actually need to be getting back to my farm.

"Oh alright," said the refined primate.

Mr. Dinkleberry shook his head, "one human girl with all that land, just tell us if you ever need help."

Rio nodded and thanked the monkeys but knew that she would never be asking for their help. Monkeys on the farm would cause more harm than good. She had learned early in life that just because she could understand what they were saying, animal and human mentality was radically different.

She rushed through the river with great haste. As much as she loved and appreciated her special gift, listening to the frog's calls during mating season was enough to make her sick. Still, she waved at the ducks in the river absentmindedly.

The farm was not as inspiring as the rest of the village. Actually it was in complete shambles. She sighed. It was only a week ago when her parents woke her up and told her about a farm in her family's name that needed tending to.

Rio had not been thriving in the city. Actually she had gone to an all-girls boarding school for most of her life and simply wasn't used to being exposed to the public. Men her age and below were particularly new to her, and terrifying. Although she was certain she was perfectly fine, her parents in the last year dragged her to several different therapists who identified her as androphobic, afraid of men.

Oddly enough, older men like Dunhill weren't too bad, but that's because she'd had male teachers his age. Regardless, her parents could tell she was miserable in the city. Everything smelled like gasoline and metal and the scraggly animals wandering the streets had foul tongues and did not make good companions.

The farm sounded like a dream come true. _Sounded. _Imagine her horror when she first set foot on the wasteland. So many trees grew in, it was practically a forest itself. The only structures still standing were the old house and barn. The fields were overtaken by wild grass and weeds.

Rio looked at her farm now, it was getting better. Half the trees were cleared with an exception to the ones holding bird's nests. She had promised the mother birds that she would wait until winter and for their eggs to hatch and mature. That left the fields. Sweat rolled down her back despite the cold breeze as she tore at the deep rooted plants.

She stopped when an unfamiliar voice spook up. "Oh my, this place is quite a mess, I am _udderly _disappointed but I suppose it will have to do." Rio turned around and was surprised to see a cow strolling into the farm, looking around with some distaste. She put down her hoe and rose slowly, tilting her head slightly in silent question. There was a cow on her land, it should not have looked strange to see a cow on a farm but it seemed impossible. She did not own a cow and there weren't any nearby farms other than hers. She walked over to the cow carefully as not to alarm her.

"Are you lost?" She asked in her soft voice and stroked the cow's face.

The cow lifted her head, "Goodness, it does feel nice to be stroked there human." Rio laughed delicately. She was shy to new people even if they weren't people. Her mood immediately changed when she suddenly saw the man standing on the other side of the cow. She squeaked and on instinct cowered a little behind her new friend.

The man took little notice at her strange reaction. "Are you Rio?" He asked coldly.

Rio rose back up and forced herself to look in his eyes, his red, red eyes. Her heart accelerated and her fingers wiggled as her palms got clammy. She nodded, terrified. Daring to inspect closer she noticed he wasn't awful tall and yet it seemed as if he was towering over her, he had an unapproachable aura to him, like a lion eyeing her down. She accidentally let out a whimper. "I'm Neil the animal dealer, Dunhill told me to bring you this cow."

"Oh really?" Asked the girl in surprise.

"Is, uh, something wrong?" He asked with forced obligation.

The girl shook her head and her bangs flew back in forth in response. "Alright." He said returning to his cold demeanor. "He also told me to show you the basics. Let me just get the fodder from the cart."

As he temporarily stepped away Rio relaxed into the cow. The cow giggled and watched the animal dealer. "Oh Neil, you're so shy around people it's adorable." She turned to Rio, "I don't understand you girl, if I were you I'd be all over him. Caring boys like Neil don't just fall out of the sky."

Rio looked at the cow as if she had a couple screws loose. _Caring? _There were likely a great number of adjectives to describe the guy she just met but caring would not have been one of the first on her list. Maybe as an antonym.

The cow continued, on a completely opposite tangent to Rio's thoughts, "I don't like seeing him alone. Such a kind boy yet, he has yet to find that special someone who can see it. I wonder why?"

"He's terrifying!" Rio objected.

The cow looked at Rio and chewed her out regretful that she knew the human could not understand her. "Now you listen here." She said angrily, "You don't even know Neil, he is the kindest and most gentle handler I have ever had the privilege to work with! He just doesn't know how to interact with people. Actually you know what, you don't even deserve him!"

Rio's lip quivered at the cow's anger. Doesn't know how to interact with people? She could understand that pretty well. "You're right, I'm sorry. I've only even known him for a couple seconds."

The cow blinked. This was the second time the girl spoke to her in a way that sounded eerily similar to a response to what had just been said. "You don't…" She started suspiciously and shook her head at the ridiculousness of her question, "You don't understand me do you?"

Rio giggled, "Yup, I can, I've always been an odd-ball being able to talk to animals but I hope we can get along."

The cow was shocked and then her eyes narrowed mischievously. "How a-_moo-_sing, maybe I could groom you to be the perfect mate for our dear Neil after all."

Rio turned a deep red and opened her mouth to protest but stopped as Neil had returned. "Are you sick?" He asked in distaste, noticing her flame-coloured flesh.

"No." She said unable to look at him. "I've just been in the fields a long time."

He looked out into the weedy fields and his unimpressed grunt hurt her. "It was worse before." She mumbled so quietly she doubted he even heard her.

"That's the barn?" He said gesturing to the structure a little ways away Rio nodded and they both walked over, the cow following behind silently. She had never walked with a boy before she suddenly realized and looked even further down at her boots. She then snuck a peek at the man adjacent to her. He held five bags of fodder as if it was nothing. She shivered, men were frightening. They had monstrous strength and she had heard with disgust from a girl at school that some boys could even burp the ABCs.

She didn't really see Neil doing that though.

"What?" He asked in irritation having noticed her staring.

She jumped back in fear, "I-I just thought th-that maybe all those bags were heavy." She stuttered.

"It's nothing." He scowled, perhaps trying to show kindness in his own way. She certainly did not notice.

"Sorry!" She cried out unsure what else to say.

The cow sighed, "You'll never court her that way Neil." Though unlike with Rio, her complaints fell deaf on him.

"I'm not going to hit you." He finally sighed and Rio looked at him in surprise, "so stop making it look like I'm going to every time I open my mouth."

Rio nodded fervently.

They finally made it into the barn and he gave her a tour. "Those are the feeding troughs." He said, "Put this fodder in there." He opened one of the bags and poured it in to show her. "You only have one cow so these bags should last awhile."

He walked over to the wall attached to the silo and gestured at a small opening. "Keep the rest of the feed in here." He said and put the remaining bags in there. "Brush, talk to, milk and feed your cow every day."

Rio nodded.

"Really." He growled, "if I find out that any of my animals are being mistreated you'll be sorry!"

Rio stepped back a little clutching her red scarf and nodded. The cow giggled, "Oh Neil, always looking out for me. My little hero."

"Do you understand?" He asked.

"I understand." She parroted.

"Good." He said and began to walk out before remembering, "I run a stall in the plaza Mondays-Thursdays. I sell medicine- not that your cow should get sick, feed and animals. You can also come to me to impregnate your animals-" The cow giggled, "-or take them to the animal sanctuary."

"Also you'll be needing to choose a name for your cow." He told her.

"It's Jessebelle thank you very much. Neil named me." Said the cow loftily.

"Jessebelle?" Said Rio and for the first time Neil looked surprised.

"How did you-?" He started but shook his head and turned to leave again, Jessebelle looked at Rio in annoyance, "Rio, what do you say to the nice man who helped you out?" She scolded like a mother.

"T-thank you!" She called out. Neil nodded his acknowledgment and left.

Rio fell to her knees "that was so scary." She said to no one in particular.

"You can't think like that if you're going to be his mate." The cow chided.

"I never decided that!" Rio disputed.

"But I have." Jessebelle said. She no doubt would have grinned evilly if cows could make that expression.

* * *

**Still working out the kinks in this story for sure, if you have and suggestions for improvement do no hesitate to tell me, I'd be grateful not hurt. **

**I though it might be fun to do reader review responses here for the next couple chapters at least because I always thought those were cool and I always want to respond to you guys but I feel kind of awkward doing PMs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's a super short chapter, sorry. Usually I give myself a 2,000 word limit and will in the future.**

**Thank for reading this :)**

* * *

Occasionally she would visit Emma, Hana or sometimes even Dunhill but she avoided Neil like the plague. Boys were simply too scary for her poor little heart. Especially this one who had never so much as smiled in the entire time she had known to him.

One glare of his sharp red eyes and she'd freeze on spot. When buying equipment from him she was extra careful and, when handing the money over, she'd choose to place it on the counter top and slide it over in exact change. She had the feeling if she accidentally touched him in any way misfortune would befall her. Like maybe it would burn her.

Actually she knew that it was ridiculous but her phobia or the opposite gender was inexplicable. She purposely stocked up so she wouldn't have to see him for a while. She also began to grow her own grass. Jessebelle was not impressed by the two's progress.

One week in and she finally intervened. As Rio went to milk her, she sat down. "What are you doing?" Chuckled Rio softly.

"Give Neil this next jar of milk" Demanded the cow.

Rio froze, "Why?"

"Do it or I won't let you milk me." She continued.

Rio frowned then shrugged and began to walk away. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Called Jessebelle.

"I only have one cow. That one cow gives me one jar of milk. I lose that jar if I milk her because I have to give it away, I lose that jar if I don't milk her too." Said Rio. "In the end it makes no difference."

To cow shook in anger. "I won't let you milk me at all until you give him some."

Rio looked back fearfully and the cow's eyes glinted, "Or maybe I'll eat something I shouldn't and Neil will get mad at you."

Rio whimpered at the thought and quickly agreed.

It was a Friday and so he wasn't in the plaza, she would have to specially go to his house. _A man's house._ _That man's house. _An urgent emptiness that she identified as panic rose in her chest, she shook her head, there was no way she could do that. Though there would be no reasoning with the cow, Rio knew this well. After all, a cow could never understand the complex human psyche. In fact, it was impressive that she even came up with the present idea rather than forcing the farmer to do something ridiculous.

She had already set off on her way when she realized that Jessebelle would have no way of knowing if she delivered it or not. For a moment she guiltily considered lying to the cow.

Her thoughts were interrupted by some birds chattering over the general store. "Oh! There she is!" Said one. "Who?" Asked another, "The farmer Jessebelle talked about, Neil's potential mate!" The other bird cheeped in recognition, "Oh the nice man who sometimes feeds us bread? It would be nice to see him happy!" The other bird's head nodded but it looked more like a jittery twitch, "Apparently she's going to give him milk."

Rio slumped, of course Jessebelle would know what came of all this, birds absolutely loved to gossip.

"Too bad he's not home." Said the bird sadly.

Rio smiled in relief, he wasn't home? Then it would be fine. She marched up to his door with fake confidence and knocked three times. There was no response so, putting on a show, she shrugged and turned around immediately bumping into someone.

She looked up slowly and saw a pair of eyes glaring down at her which caused her to squeak and hurry back until her back hit the door. "Neil!" She said in surprise. Oh Goddess, she touched him, he was going to kill her! "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Neil looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. He looked up at the house behind her and then back at her. "I live here." He said.

"I-is that so?" She asked and mentally slapped herself. Of course he lived there, there were only three occupied houses in the entire village outside the farm.

"Need something?" He sighed.

"No." She said very fast.

"Then why were you here? You were just knocking my door." He said.

_Caught in the act._ She sighed and rummaged through her backpack to procure the jar of milk. "This is for you." She blushed and turned away.

"R-really?" He asked and her eyes snapped to him in surprise having caught him stutter. "Thanks I guess… I was just thinking how I wanted some." He admitted.

"I think Jessebelle misses you." She said, "You should visit her sometimes." Realizing it sounded like an order she quickly blurted, "Only if you want to!"

He nodded. "Maybe I will." Then his eyes trailed down to the milk she had yet to hand over.

"Oh right!" She realized and gave it to him tentatively. His thumb brushed her hand as he reached for the jar, a shiver ran up her spine.

"Thanks." He said quietly his voice not as cold as usual.

She bit her lip and attempted a smile which came out more as a grimace, then, lost her nerve and fled, "Bye." She squeaked out.

"Bye." He said even though she was already long-gone.

* * *

**Responses to reviewers! **

**The Guest Who Ends Their Reveiws With Byes: That's a mouthful from now on I'll refer to you as TGWETRWB. Anyway, Hi's! I'm so happy you liked it! When I post stories like this I go through this panic mode in my head until the first review like, "Oh my gosh! What did I just post? What was I thinking when I wrote this?" So your review totally calmed me down. I hope I don't disappoint you and sorry to have written such a short chapter right after you thanked me for writing long chapters. XD**

**TheOneMagic: Ah, a familiar face :) Thanks for always reading my stories it means a lot. Best RioxNeil? I'm blushing, though I'm not so sure about that. Maybe weirdest.**

**BooksandBands: Thank you for reading and reviewing! This story... will progress. To be honest I'm just as curious as you as to where this is going. I should not have said that. Don't panic I'm not going to run out of ideas by the fourth chapter it's just as a person, I never have anything together. I literally make it up as I go along.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thanks for all the comments, suggestions and support! As before I'll respond to them below. As for RP#6, I'll post sort-of-soon. It's just it's such a loooong chapter up ahead and I'm so incredibly busy now. I have these pretty big ice tests next week so I'm spending less time at the computer.**

* * *

The next time she saw him was when the village rallied together to make the architect's studio. To her utter delight a girl her age moved into the forge to practice blacksmithing. Unlike boys, Rio got along famously with girls and Iroha quickly became a close friend.

A problem arose when the architect Rebecca and her son moved into town with no place to stay. Dunhill called all of the citizens together to go out and find the necessary materials to build them a home. Neil stood among the assembled completely unimpressed.

She was nervous but that ebbed away after entering the river area. Everyone split out and she was left to her own devices. The weather was unseasonably hot and it seemed only bugs were out. Their cacophonous chorus of songs and stridulations mixed with the heat haze made Rio's head dizzy. She needed to get the materials fast then rest at home. Her eyes wandered the landscape, noting a couple broken branches here and there which she immediately went to collect.

She frowned at the small stack of sticks that she was placing in her bag, it was not nearly enough to build an entire house. There was a rustling in the nearby reeds that caught her attention. The three Clutterbuck brothers, Kipp, Skip and Chip came tussling out, rolling around in a comedic ball of arms and flailing tails.

Rio watched the monkeys in alarm and then laughed, "Is the heat getting to you boys?"

Chip was the first to be pushed out of the brawl, landing in a painful looking chin-first body slide. Unaffected, he sat up quick and looked at the farmer. "Hiya lady!"

The two other monkeys froze to look up with Kipp holding Skip in a headlock. "Rio!" They both called in delight. Immediately giving up their game all three charged at her and began to climb all around the poor farmer.

Rio squeaked at the tickling feet and began to giggle uncontrollably walking in a weighed-down stumble. "Get of me!" She shrieked. They all hopped off and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Chip, "Wanna play with us? We know all sorts of games!"

Rio shook her head, "Sorry I have to look for wood."

Dip wrinkled his nose, "Why?"

"We're going to build a house." Said Rio. Getting an idea she smiled at them warmly, "Do you know where I could find a bunch of branches?"

Skip clapped his hands excitedly, "Oh yeah we know all the places to get stuff! What about up there?" He asked and pointed at a high area across the stream. The grassed pasture was a good six metres higher than the ground she stood on give or take, and it ended abruptly above the separating stream in a steep and rocky cliff.

Rio frowned, "but how do you get up there?"

The monkey brothers looked at each other in confusion, "Just climb." They said simultaneously. To demonstrate Kipp hopped ahead, skipping stone to stone over the tumbling waters and then with an acrobat's grace, climbed up the steep cliff.

Rio waved her hand in dismissal, "There's no way I could do that."

"Really?" Asked Chip, "That's pretty pathetic."

Since they were just kids, Rio let that slide. Skip scratched his head, "Why don't you use the mushroom?"

"The mushroom?" Asked Rio. They nodded and lead her over to a giant mushroom at the water's edge, Kipp watched from up above. Rio's eyes bugged, how had she not noticed that giant fungus before?

"You can jump on it!" Said Chip, "and it sends you flying!" He hopped on it to demonstrate. The mushroom slowly bulged down under his weight then suddenly, bounced back into its original shape sending the little monkey flying and landing gracefully atop the cliff.

The farmer looked at the mushroom fearfully and back at the two Clutterbucks waiting for her on the other side. She took a deep breath and clambered onto the mushroom which squished below her. The sudden force of it bouncing sent her up in the air and she flailed pathetically toward the top of the cliff panicking with the momentary lack of footing and willing herself not to look down. Having her eyes closed, it was only inevitable that she landed badly over a pile of branches earning several cuts and bruises.

"Ow." She said wincing as she stood and reached up to readjust her hat, only to find it missing. She pat her head in disbelief and quickly crawled over to the edge to see her prized possession rolling down the river, then sighed in relief as Skip retrieved it.

"Oh no!" Said one of the monkeys on top of the cliff with her. She turned curiously to the two gaping monkeys.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Your shoulder!" They said in horror. Rio reached tentatively towards it, cringed at the sudden sting and retracted her hand, eyes widening at the blood on her fingertips.

"How bad is it?" She asked with a shaky voice.

The monkeys weren't listening and instead went- pardon the pun- bananas, sprinting back and forth in the little area letting out panicked screeches.

"We hurt Rio! Mom's gonna kill us!" Cried Kipp.

Rio attempted to calm them down, "Don't worry, it's just a scratch!"

"Wait here." Said Chip frantically, "Wait right here we'll get help!" The two monkeys hopped into a hollow log appearing out of another hollow log down below. Rio sighed, they were being over-dramatic, the wound was not too bad. In the mean time she began to gather the large pile of sticks into her knap sack. There was also a stump with various shippable items inside, she collected all that she could fit.

"What is it?" Asked a voice down below. Rio peered over the ledge and almost groaned, the monkeys were desperately leading Neil over. '_Why him?' _She asked the harvest goddess but there was no response. Well of course it would be him, all the forest animals idolized him for whatever reason.

Two of the brothers pulled at his pant legs, which forced him along with an awkward stumble. They stopped in front of the cliff and looked at him expectantly. Skip, climbed his shoulders and waved Rio's hat in front of him.

Neil's eyes widened, "That's her hat." He said to himself.

The monkey placed it on his head and sprung off of him as a head start, climbing up to Rio. Neil's eyes followed the monkey until he spotted her. "Hello." She said nervously.

"You're hurt." He said. More of a statement than anything else. Not knowing how to respond to that she stayed silent and shifted uncomfortable as his gaze continued to bore into her. "How did you even get up there?" He finally asked.

"I…" She trailed off, knowing that to say she tried jumping off of a giant mushroom was ridiculous. She spotted the hollow tree stump the monkeys used, "One second." She said quietly and hopped in. The interior was pitch black and she rocketed down as if she was on a greased slide. Then suddenly she stopped sliding down and could feel herself continuing with the gained momentum and she slid up, like on a skatepark's half-pipe, towards another opening of white light.

Before she could think she was out the other end and flailing straight up. It felt like she suspended in the air for a moment, but then she began to fall back down into the stump. She desperately clung onto the inner edge of the hollowed stump. The jolt from holding on causing her to cry out in pain as it wretched her injured shoulder. The shock was too much and she let go preparing to fall in. A hand grabbed her good arm and hauled her up.

Neil who was much stronger than he appeared set her down lightly to stand on the ground. She stood dazed only to lurch back in surprise. A boy had picked her up! He leaned in closer to her and she felt her hands involuntary shake. "You don't look so good." He said, "I'll help you sit down." He guided her over to a fallen log.

She sat on the log submissively and looked up at the animal dealer who was now a great deal taller than her standing up. He tried to ignore her deer-caught-in-headlights look and instead reached delicately to where her cut showed through her ripped white shirt. He brushed the fabric slightly to get a better look and she cried out.

His hand retreated and he looked at her. "You're not crying because it hurts, are you?"

Rio shook her head guiltily and the expression to flicker across Neil's face was one of… hurt? He sighed and took a few steps away from her. He glared, "Would you like me to get someone else?" Rio nodded slowly and he grimaced, "I'll get the blacksmith." With that he walked away. The unsettling feeling of guilt knotted inside her chest. She didn't want to hurt Neil, she tried so hard to not be afraid but it just wasn't an obstacle she could overcome in a week.

Why did she have to be that way? Why couldn't she be normal? It felt so childish, people are supposed to outgrow their fears as they age. Everyday when she woke up she'd make a resolution to be over it and she'd think, maybe it's not so bad. Then a man would pass by and her confidence would crumble back into a shameful mess.

She could hear the hushed mummers around the forest of observing animals. "Have you ever seen our Neil look that way?" She I heard one voice ask. "How dare that girl treat him like that!"

Her eyes watered but she told herself not to cry. It didn't make any sense to cry, but the animals had always been on her side! What was so special about Neil? He couldn't even understand them! The blond clamped her hands over her ears to shut out the noise, they didn't understand! They just didn't understand!

Iroha came running in moments later, "Oh Rio! I heard what happened, are you all right?" The kind blacksmith noticed Rio's teary eyes. "Does it hurt?" She asked gently. Rio shook her head, feeling like a child. "Then what the matter?"

The farmer burst into tears, burying her face into her friend's smoky metallic scented clothes. Iroha's soft soothing voice drowning the disapproving murmuring surrounding them.

"Androphobia?" Asked Iroha in confusion. She had been consoling the distraught farmer for the past five minutes and that was the first word she got.

"It's a fear of… men." Blushed Rio suddenly finding interest in a butterfly perched on a nearby moon flower.

"Did Neil say something to you?" Asked Iroha angrily.

"No." Rio responded in her delicate voice, "but I think I hurt him. He was only trying to help me…"

The Japanese girl would have known what to do if Rio had just been hurt, her years working at a forge prepared her for that, she'd even know what to do if she found out that Neil had bullied her new friend: she'd march right up to him and give him an earful, but this situation was just too foreign to her. She settled with gently patting Rio's back, "Let's get you patched up."

* * *

**Review Responses (phew this took awhile, I might not be able to keep this up very long):**

**TheOneMagic: Hehe, well thanks then. I like to make any character I write somewhat relatable. From all the stories I've read over the years I've found that as much as I like the weird or interesting characters, it's refreshing to see them occasionally worry about the same sort of things we all worry about too. This way it builds a better readerxcharacter relationship which is the most important thing in a romance story. When they are too perfect, you can't really understand what they're feeling and if they're too incompetent, or they make bad decisions too many times you feel yourself routing against them... like Bella from Twilight. **

**TGTETRWB: Believe me there will be a lot more animals in the future! ;) This is surprisingly hard though. Writing in another species perspective you really want to humanize them but I'm trying to keep a line drawn, but then not _too _much of a line. **

**Loyal Reader: I totally see what you mean with the ABCs thing. My rationality was sort of: Rio's been separate from boys her whole life. These little tidbits she hears from others, which isn't much, is all she knows. The ABCs rumour would have probably circled early in elementary school but began her early perception of the opposite gender as gross and _different_. I guess this is a sort of a late coming of age story, she starts off super inexperienced and will grow as a person as the chapters progress. This is the last time she'll ever burst out into unexplained tears too. She's just used to always having the animals on her side. Thanks for the reveiws and the advice! It means a lot! :) (and how cool is it that you have a horse? XD I once had an entire biology class of horse riders so I've picked up some terminology. I'll try to put a horse in the story)**

**Karisma Jestler: I know right?! Neil's actually really scary! It's actually pretty funny because I think if I was there in real life at Echo Village I would have just stayed clear of him but I'm fine with shipping people with him from afar. *somewhere Rio shudders, what is this ominous feeling?* Thanks for reading both my stories!**

******Guest: Thanks a lot! I'm happy you reviewed :) I totally recommend getting an account though! I used to read without an account too and then finally gave in because it was hard to keep track of all the stories I was reading and when they were updated. You'll never know where you wind up. Here I am _writing_ stories now and I used to hate creative writing. (though if you don't want to write it's still a useful organizer)**

**CAPJHMPAgirl: Thank you! Can't wait to show you more! I see you just reviewed on RP#6 too. I don't really write responses there so I'll just put it here, thanks for reading my stories and it makes me happy you took the time to review :) **

**Sealing Mistress: I really appreciate the input! I will work harder on description, it's actually been my weakness for a long time and I think it's about time I try to overcome it in this story. I want to write in Neil's POV but I fear I'd ruin the effect. His charm in the games is that he's unpredictable. I guess what I'm trying to attempt is to leave the reader just as isolated from him as Rio is. Well it's hard to explain, ****there was this study done by A.E Fisher all the way back in 1955 that concluded that: "****Stress including the mental stress of uncertainty, is an ingredient in attachment or love and perhaps even manifestations of hatred (it's polar opposite) somehow enhance love" HM gamers love characters like Neil because of the uncertainty of how he'll react with his tsudere character. 'course that's just one opinion I've read a few Vaughn and Neil POV stories that I LOVE so it just depends on the author's skill.**


	4. Chapter 4

**'Nother day, 'nother chapter.**

* * *

After a long and good night's sleep and a refreshing shower, Rio felt… awful. How embarrassing for her, bawling her eyes out the other day in front of someone she had just recently met. Why is it that things always seem so trivial on the second day?

She had come to this village to re-invent herself, for a new beginning yet she had already shown all her worst and most embarrassing colours.

At least things couldn't get worse, she had pretty much laid all her cards out on the table and now she would just have to quickly deal with any fallout and move on and progress.

No wait, things got worse.

She had begun to fiddle with the key to the barn's rusty padlock when she felt an awful premonition, shaking it off as tiredness, she opened the old wood doors, rusty hinges screeching in a tooth aching way.

Jessebelle was sitting in a corner of the barn facing the wall.

"Good morning Jessebelle!" She called out.

The cow turned slowly with a clearly ticked-off expression and miserable aura. "huh?" She asked unpleasantly. The flies around her quickly fell to the ground solely from the dense killing intent.

Rio gulped.

The cow stood and walked over quickly. "Tell me Rio," She asked entirely deadpan, back arched and neck craned to be eye level with the farmer. "What exactly did you say to Neil yesterday?"

"I, uh…"

"Ehhh?" Asked the cow wrinkling her nostrils and narrowing her downturned eyes like a yakuza boss, a dark shadow falling over her face from the angle.

Rio stepped back nervously. She'd been thinking this for a while but perhaps her cow was more terrifying than boys. "He might have figured out I'm afraid of him…" She crossed her arms, "but what's the big deal anyway? The way he acts you'd think he'd want everyone to be afraid of him!"

Jessebelle was ready to counter-argue but the barn doors opened, "Dunhill!" Greeted Rio, relieved for the distraction.

"Oh my," laughed the old man, "you two really do get along, is she sniffing your face? How cute."

Jessebelle scoffed and then sauntered off to her trough to munch dejectedly on feed.

"Can I help you?" Rio asked.

"Yes actually you can." He grinned. "We've gathered all the materials, now we just need someone to build the house, that person is you."

"You want me to what?" She asked in disbelief.

"Build the architect's studio." He said with confidence.

"What made you decide that I should be the one?" She asked.

"Well," Dunhill started, "no one in the village has any building experience and to be quite honest, it sounds like a total hassle so after Iroha came back from taking you home we all played rock paper scissors."

"I'm not following how it lead to this though." Rio said doubtfully.

"Anyway, Neil lost but it's impossible to get that kid to do anything he doesn't want to do. Then we realized that technically you are actually the one who lost because you were absent and thus, had automatically forfeited." He concluded.

"I…" Rio started but simply let the words she could not even form die from the entire ridiculousness of the whole situation. "I've never built a house before." She finally said.

"Don't worry!" The old man cheered, clapping her on the back. "Just read Rebecca's blueprints!"

"There is another reason we chose you though." He said seriously, "You're the only one…" she was expecting him to say something inspiring that proved she was the only one up for the job but instead he concluded with, "… who has a workshop in their house."

She grimaced. He ruffled her hair amicably and strolled away, leaving her with a bulky roll of blueprint in her hands. She turned to Jessebelle, "Can you believe that?"

The cow's ears fluttered, "Karma."

Rio sighed, "but in the end it'll be the poor architect and her son who suffer."

Jessebelle lay down comfortably, "Meh, human problems."

A couple hours later Rio stood, equally flabbergasted, but in an open clearing in town. She did not even know where to begin. Reluctantly, she rolled open the blueprints on a makeshift table, struggling to keep the sturdy paper from rolling back up. A gust of wind buffeted the field and the paper flapped violently under her arms. She finally pinned it down with rocks and sighed, so much effort and she hadn't even started.

She inspected the paper, eyes skimming through every detail until she was left with one conclusion: she didn't understand it at all. She wasn't even sure if she was reading it the right way.

Generally people start with the base right? She could probably at least clear the grass and flatten the land to start. Stretching out her back she lifted the hoe which still felt unfamiliar in her hands.

Tightening her grip on the handle, making her day-old blisters ache, she crashed it down and raked away the grass to leave a small plot of dirt. She lifted the tool again preparing to strike the ground a second time when the newly exposed dirt began to move.

Rio blinked.

The dirt continued to crumble inward until a brown mole popped out.

"Hi…" She said uncertainly still holding the hoe in a striking position.

"Oh boy!" Said the mole, "my first construction site! What are ya making?"

"An architect's studio…" Rio told him.

"Oh, an architect's studio you say, that's-" The mole hopped back in alarm, "GWAH! You can understand me!"

"Yeah." Rio frowned and brought the hoe back down to rest beside her, "Why would you ask me a question in the first place if you didn't think I could answer?"

The mole scratched his neck with his back claws in irritation, "Get off my back! I'm nervous! This is my first time!"

"Doing what?" She asked curiously.

"Don't you know anything?!" The mole scolded, "I'm a mole, it's a mole job to ruin construction work!"

"Why would you do that? That's not very nice?" She said sadly.

The mole covered his tiny ears and shook his head, "You can't get to me! You're just trying to trick me out of doing my duty! I'll have you know I come from a long line of famous and successful moles! Grampa taught me all of the human tricks!"

"Construction workers try to reason with moles?" Asked Rio, imagining and dark negotiation room with men in hard hats and tough looking moles.

"…" The mole stayed quiet, "Fine, Grampa taught me most of the tricks! Mark my words, don't look down on me! I'll make this job a disaster!"

"…Alright." Said Rio slowly.

"YOU'RE TOTALLY LOOKING DOWN ON ME!" The mole snapped.

"It's not that… well physically I kind of have to but really, I'm sorry to say there's nothing to ruin. I don't know the first thing about building anything. This is already a disaster…" She admitted.

"No problem!" The mole beat his chest confidently, "I know everything about construction from watching my family work, just show me the blueprints!"

Rio looked at him uncertainly, it was possible this was a ploy to sabotage her but it was also possible that this mole was just… an idiot. She sighed, really there was nothing to lose. She held the blueprints out in front of the mole. He nodded twice, "Okay so here's what you have to do…"

For the next two days, the two worked tirelessly, stopping only for meal breaks. The finished product stood before them.

"We actually did it." Rio breathed.

"Yeah." Said the mole.

The sun was beginning to set, dyeing the village in a beautiful red glow.

"Momo." Said the mole.

"Pardon?" Asked Rio.

"My name." The mole told her, not tearing his eyes from their finished product, "it's Momo."

"Nice to meet you Momo. I'm Rio."

"It was a pleasure to work with you Rio." He nodded.

"Er… Momo?" Rio began quietly.

"What is is Rio?" He asked.

"Weren't you supposed to ruin my construction efforts?" She smiled jokingly. Obviously they were past that.

The mole froze.

"Wait, you didn't actually forg-" She started.

"CUUURSSSSEEESSSS!" Momo cried fleeing into the sunset.

Rio watched as his figure slowly disappeared, dumbfounded. He actually did forget.

o0o0o

"Rio! You've done amazing!" Dunhill cheered, "I knew my faith in you was well put!" Rio rubbed her nose bashfully. "Anyway, seeing as you did such a brilliant job we will now leave any town construction to you!" He announced. The nearby villagers clapped and she looked around in alarm. "Actually I've begun to write town restoration plans and the town would greatly appreciate if you could take them under your wing." He told her, pulling out a small white list.

She wanted to decline but felt put on the spot. "Um.. uh." She fidgeted before frowning. "Fine." She regretfully took the paper from him. He thanked her, shook her hand then disappeared. Sometimes... it felt like he only showed up when he needed something from her. What a flaky mayor.

"Not bad farmer. Are you sure you're in the right occupation?" Rebecca asked.

Rio blushed, "I was just happy to help after I left early from collecting the materials."

Other townsfolk began to examine the finished product and also offer their praise. The studio was made exactly per-instruction and stood a sturdy and impressive figure.

Rio felt herself smile, since coming to Echo village she had begun to do all sorts of things she had never thought herself capable of.

Suddenly she noticed a familiar patch of yellow in the small crowd. Neil looked at the building with a neutral expression, hands jammed into his long coat.

She stepped back uncertainly but shook her head, this was a time for new beginnings. During construction she had forgotten about their last encounter but it was about time she thanked him for his help and apologized.

She walked over rigidly, awkward and automated as she moved her left arm and leg together. He glanced over.

"Neil." She said slowly forcing down her racing heartbeat.

"What?" He asked coldly.

He was definitely still tender about last time. "Thanks." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"You helped me that time." She squeaked.

"Yeah." He said, with no effort to keep up his end of the conversation.

"And I'm sorry." She said clutching her arm and looking down at her boots.

He looked back at the studio, "No problem I guess. Nice job on the-" He had turned back to look at her but she had already fled. Emma stood in the farmer's former place looking at him in confusion.

He sighed, "Nevermind."

o0o0o

With the finished house behind her, Rio now had to put some serious work on her farm. The sun was still far east in the morning sky as she fiddled with the seedling, trying to straighten the thin trunk in the hole before filling it in with dirt.

A bird swooped by, "Good morning Rio!" It called.

"Good morning!" She called after it.

A squirrel scampered by, "Hello Rio!"

"Hi!" She smiled brightly.

A snail on one of the seedling's leaves… continued to slowly slither down. You thought it was going to talk didn't you? Don't be preposterous, snails don't talk. Rio plucked the snail off and placed it in the grass beside her. "Careful." She told it, "You don't want to get buried." Again, it of course did not respond.

"Someone's in a good moo-d." A voice mooed.

She didn't need to turn to know it was Jessebelle. "What makes you say that?" Asked the farmer cheerfully.

"You're practically shinning." Muttered the cow.

"I just can't believe I actually built a house!" Rio exclaimed, "and I apologized to Neil, I actually walked up to a man and apologized!"

"You only did that now?!" The cow snapped.

"It's better than never!" The farmer protested.

"Riiiooooo!" Called another voice. Both turned and cocked their heads in confusion as there was no one there in the field behind them.

Suddenly a mole burst out from the tall grass. "Momo." Rio said in recognition, "What are you doing here?"

The mole looked away dramatically, "I had to come, I just couldn't stop thinking about it."

"What?" She asked.

"You and me as a team! Tell me you felt it to!" He said digging his claws in the dirt under him. "After we parted, I went back to the family business but it just wasn't the same."

"Momo…" Said Rio.

"I just couldn't forget the art of creating rather than destroying." He said solomly, "so I took some time off and reflected."

_It's only been a day _Rio thought.

"and I don't want to be anywhere but by your side!" He cried.

"Alright Momo," said Rio softly, "there's a lot of work up ahead, I'd be happy to have your help!"

"Rio." He said tearfully and then immediately went to deadpan, "Okay cool, by the way I'll be crashing here 'cause I got disowned by my family." In one quick scoop he sucked the snail Rio had kindly saved out of it's shell. She reached out her hand to protest but the deed was done too fast for her to stop him.

"Okay see ya later!" He said quickly burrowing into the ground and accidentally uprooting her seedling.

Jessebelle shook her head, "I can't believe it. You might just be the first farmer to ever, _invite _a mole onto their farm."

"Yeah..." Rio sighed. "I might not have thought that through."

* * *

**Well that was a disappointingly Neiless chapter.**

**Reader Responses:**

**sparksearcher: Sorry I missed you last time around. I guess you must have reviewed as I was submitting the chapter. Thank you for reviewing! I try (sometimes a little to hard) to be entertaining.**

**CAPJHMPAgirl: I shall keep writing, well technically I'm typing. Heheh, I'm so witty. **

**...**

**...**

**Not really that was a pretty lame joke. Anyway thanks for continuing to read!**

**TGWAETRWB: She really didn't do much to make it up to him now did she... well it's bound to take her awhile. Rio's totally hopeless. Luckily, Jessebelle will always be there to push her in... a direction.**

**Imagine. Believe: Why thank you kind madame. It's really good to see you again, figuratively. Let me tell you there's a lot of 'nalities to come. 'Nalities that will make Jessebelle's cownality look tame.**

**Swag Giraffe: I always love hearing from you, your reviews are always so nice, and believe me, they are never boring. Oh yeah, I totally return your internet high five. I'm really good at high fives now. All these years I've been doing them wrong and was always afraid of missing but I learned this year that what you actually have to do is look at the other person's elbow and you end up hitting their hand every time. A random tangent but I'm just so blown away by this epic technique I have to spread the word to everyone. Anyway, yeah I guess Neil just unconsciously is nicer to Rio because she's like a frightened kitten. As 'mean' as he usually is I don't think Neil would bully the overly defenseless.**

**SaturnWolf3: Thanks, cute and light is the atmosphere I aim for.**

**XxBlue and CrinsonxX: I don't think Jessebelle cares about Rio's fears. Many animals have a one track mind. Maybe the monkeys might empathize. I volunteer at this zoo were the silver-back gorilla is terrified of frogs. Will not go outside if there is a single frog, and he has convinced all the others to be scared too.**

**Loyal Reader: I added that snail thing for you. Hehe, actually I was already planning that. Unfortunately Rio cannot talk to fish, invertebrates or insects. Or maybe that is fortunate now she can fish and sell critters guilt-free. Name considered. ;) It might be awhile though because I haven't even introduced Rod.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, sorry it took awhile. You know, one million things to do... Started University, (as a scientist so don't judge my writing any harsher than you did before), there's lots of reading and assignments, not to mention varsity sports are a lot more time consuming than in highschool. I'm not quite sure how often I'll be able to write but I'll definitely finish this story. Part of the problem this time was the chapter simply wasn't writing itself like normal.**

**Anyway, as always, reader responses at bottom.**

* * *

_You can do this Rio, you are brave, you are not afraid. _These thoughts she repeated over and over, circling through her head as a sort of mantra, said with such confidence and conviction that one would almost believe her. If she were not trembling behind a bush on the edge of the plaza. All she had to do was walk over, do her business and leave.

Lately she had been so preoccupied building new houses for new residents that she had neglected to visit a lot of the old ones. One in particular actually. She had not seen Neil face-to-face for weeks having absolutely no reason to but now she had some purchases to make at the animal stall and she realized that she lost some of her confidence in the time they were apart. A cool breeze ran through the town and the the plant's leaves shuffled for a moment to give her a clearer view of the animal dealer.

It might just have been her imagination but Neil from afar seemed even more… irritable than normal. His movements were listless and his scowl just tad more deep-set. She sighed and emerged from the foliage with the sound of shaking leaves. Hana who was passing by jumped in alarm. She smiled apologetically, pulling a twig from her hair and walked with purpose to the animal dealer's cart and more significantly, up to the animal dealer. Neil rummaged through a cupboard under the cart not noticing the young blond in front of him until she meeped a "hello…"

She was definitely _not_ imagining it. He continued to rummage restlessly. "Neil?" She tried again. He looked up glaring daggers and she leapt back. "I'M SO SORRY, I'M SO SORRY!"

"You should be." He growled.

She stopped and looked at him, "um, but what exactly did I do?"

He gestured behind him at the salon perched on the edge of the plaza hill, overlooking the village. "I don't understand." She said.

"This is all your fault, not only did you bring him here you had to build his place right beside where I work. Now I have to see his annoying mug every day." He snapped.

"My, my." Interrupted a voice. Allen, the town's new hair stylist, approached the pair from behind. A shiver ran up her back and she squeaked. "Jealous of seeing someone who has all that you don't?" He asked. As if just noticing Rio he stroked a piece of her hair, "Rio sweety I really don't understand why you haven't been to the studio yet, your hair's a mess."

She fell backwards and weakly scooched away, back running into the front of Neil's legs. "Watch it!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, recoiling back and curling up in a ball, her only defense from a flirty Allen and angry Neil.

"You guys already know each other?" Asked another very male voice and Rio implored with all her heart to the Harvest Goddess to tell her what she could have possibly done to anger her. A young man with bright blue eyes and orange hair grinned. For whatever reason, he also wore goggles over his head. "Neil, Allen's my childhood friend."

"Him?" Asked Neil skeptically.

The boy smiled brightly at Rio, "We haven't met yet, I'm Rod." Rio looked up at him frightendly and he blushed. "Um, I sell pets.. are you hurt?"

She shook her head, throat having completely closed up. He kneeled a little with a warm smile and held out his hand, as if he were coaxing a small animal. He was asking her to touch him. She looked at the hand as if it were a poisonous viper, in some ways, he was more dangerous to her than Neil and Allen combined. The closer he got the more cornered she felt and it seemed as if her ribcage was restricting her lungs, disallowing her breath to come freely. Further, the more she began to panic, the more the other two began to curiously step closer. She needed a paper bag, like the ones she saw people use in those tv shows when they were mid-hyperventilation.

"That's enough." Snapped a thankfully familiar voice. Iroha marched over, seeing her friend stuck in a triangle of her greatest fear.

Rod looked up in surprise, "what's wrong?"

"How dare you three corner her? How would you like it?" She snapped.

The three looked at the blacksmith in confusion. "Rio is terrified of men and yet you gang up on her?" She held out a hand to the farmer on the ground who looked about ready to faint and she gratefully took it. "Come on Rio let's go." She said, pulling the husk of a farmer along.

When Rio finally snapped back into reality they were already out of the plaza- "but-"

"You don't need to put up with them." Said Iroha.

"No but-" protested Rio.

"Really, it's fine Rio. I understand." She interrupted again.

"No." The blonde said finally able to complete some sort of sentence. The pair stopped. "I- I was going to buy a chicken."

It took her an hour to gain the confidence back to confront the animal stall a second time. "H-hi Neil." She said quietly.

"Here for another weird display?" He asked angrily.

"Uh." She wimpered.

"Sorry." He muttered, not sure why he was apologizing. "You should have said you were afraid."

"Yeah." She said. "Could I buy a chicken?"

"Sure." He sighed, rigging up the old and rusty till.

0o0o0

She stood in the coop watching the chicken go on in disbelief. Maybe… Neil was still mad at her. Or maybe this was pay back for the salon.

There was definitely something off about the chicken as it ran back and forth squawking about nonsense.

"You there!" It called, stopping mid-track.

"Yes?" She asked.

"This may be difficult to believe but- the world is about to end!" It announced.

"Ehhhh?" She said, unconvinced.

"I leave at dawn to search for the orb of serendipity." It proclaimed.

"Why?" She asked.

The chicken sighed, "do you know nothing girl? The orb of serendipity keeps the balance between good and evil, I must find it to save the planet."

"Why exactly is this all your job?" She asked.

"I am Darkwing Midnightslash, protector of this realm and the 14 others." The chicken said gallantly.

Rio couldn't believe it, a chicken with eighth grader syndrome. "Actually, I named you Betty-"

"I FIGHT OFF EVIL-" Continued the chicken, completely ignoring the farmer, "With my special abilities and finishing move."

Jessebelle wadded in having heard the commotion. "What was that?" Asked the chicken, "You wish to see my finishing move?"

"We didn't say anything." The two said simultaneously.

"I suppose I could give you a demonstration of my power. DAAAAARRRKKK WING!" Betty flapped her wings as fast as she could and some of the feed on the ground in front of her tumbled a little from the light winds. "As you can see," she panted, "I summon gales… and can talk to humans apparently."

Jessebelle inched closer to Rio, "This broad is cluckin' mad." She whispered slowly.

"Yeah, she's a little _out of hand._" Rio agreed.

"…"

"… What?" Asked the farmer defensively, "Out of hand? Get it? You're always making cow references so I thought I'd make a human one. Humans have hands, so she's out of my hands."

"Leave the puns to me." Said Jessebelle.

"Right." Rio flushed with embarrassment and turned back to the chicken who was…. Gone.

"She was right there right?" Asked Rio.

"Yep." Said Jessebelle.

"But now she's not?" She asked.

"Yep, definitely not." Jessebelle confirmed.

"What do I do?!" Cried Rio in alarm grabbing the cow by the collar. She didn't even wait for a response, instead she ran outside, "Betty!"

"Betty!" The cow called. "Uh, what does she call herself again?"

Neither remembered.

"Darkwing Nightwalker!" Rio called.

"Nightlegged twilightvampire!" Tried the cow

"Darth Chicken!" Rio frowned they were getting further and further off it seemed. "I have the orb!" She called.

"Really?" The chicken peeked her head out from behind the barn.

Both quickly turned to her. "You… lied." Said the chicken "the spread of evil is moving faster than I thought." With that she ran away, Rio and Jessebelle in quick pursuit.

With the chicken's short legs Rio was gaining on it but suddenly her foot sunk in a soft patch of earth and she tripped, the chicken successfully escaping the ranch.

"What's the big idea?" Momo popped out of another hole, "I don't suddenly crush your entire dining room underfoot."

"Sorry no time!" She called and ran out.

"Betty! Um Chicken!" She called. "Chicken!"

"What in the holy name of the Harvest King are you doing?" Asked a voice in annoyance.

Rio froze and like in a cartoon, her neck jerkily turned to the source. "Neil, uh, what are you doing here?"

Again, just like before he looked up at the building whose window he was speaking out of, "I live here."

"Oh is that so?" She said nervously, again, inwardly punching herself.

"You were yelling chicken." He said.

"I was…" Realization dawned on her in a terrible wave, Neil would get super mad if he found out she lost his chicken.

"why?" He asked.

Well, you see…" She said averting her eyes, "I-" A white blur passed between them and she blinked.

"Was that your chicken?" He asked menacingly.

"Um…"

0o0o0

They were quite the sight to seen both sprinting through the town. "How could you lose her? You just got her!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry!" She cried.

"What's her name again?" Asked Neil.

"Well, that's subject to discussion." She answered. "…Betty."

"Over there!" He pointed, Rio stopped, panting and squinted, a patch of white was bouncing its way up the hill to the empty plaza. He ran a hand through his hair, "Where the heck is she going?"

"Who knows?" Rio sighed, taking one last gulp of air before breaking back into her sprint, Neil followed her lead a moment later.

Luckily, the chicken had stopped in the center of the plaza with no seeming intention to move into the forest. She hopped up and down, flapping her wings a few times frantically. They reached towards the sun and fanned back out as she fell back to the cobblestone. "The orb!" She cried.

"Betty, don't look directly at the sun! It's bad for you!" Rio called.

"You." Neil said as they neared and slowed to a walk. She turned her attention to him. He flicked his head left as an unspoken signal. _You go left, I go right. _She nodded and they creeped around to either side of the distracted chicken.

"Go!" He called and they both lunged forward. The chicken jumped at that moment and took a leap off the dealer's head, he winced and crashed into Rio, both sprawling out on the ground in a daze. The chicken landed on her back and they twisted again to try and catch her only to bonk heads and become further entangled in a mess on limbs.

Betty, AKA, Dark-Something-Something stopped in front of the pair, facing away and towards the sun. Her wings spread to their full span, semitransparent in the solar glow. "Oh orb of serendipity, hear my plea and return the world from chaos." She proclaimed.

The bird turned as if only just noticing the two dazed humans. "It worked! The evil is banished from you and love has come to take it's place!"

"What?" Rio asked in slow confusion rubbing the aching part of her cranium. She stiffened as Neil shuffled as well, and let out a shrill screech, hysterically flailing to get away. A moment later they were separated and she collapsed panting on the ground.

"Ow." He said in annoyance, "Stop flipping out will ya'?"

She nodded quickly and bundled up the chicken in her arms. "I am so sorry, for losing the chicken… and everything else that just happened."

He propped himself up, "I guess it's mostly my fault I knew that chicken was off."

"And you gave it to me to care for out of spite?" She asked in disbelief. "Don't you care about your animals? She needs a good home!"

He grunted and looked away with slight embarrassment, "I sold her to you because I care about my animals… I've seen you with Jessebelle, unlike half the idiots I sell too you actually know how to handle her."

Rio felt her cheeks heat and her fingers grazed softly over the chicken's feathers.

"Just to be clear though." He said suddenly standing up and brushing off his jacket, "it doesn't mean I like you as a person or anything, I just respect you as a professional." With that he left.

Rio felt herself smile a little, she was always clumsy and shy, no one ever viewed her a professional before, only a helpless someone in need of protecting.

As she watched his form retreat the chicken laughed in her arms creepily and she jumped, for a second she forgot she was there. "You like him don't you girl?"

"No I don't!" She objected with a blush. Seriously, why did all her animals think that?

* * *

**Cheetos: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I re-read it right after I read your comment and before too many people saw the chapter and fixed it up. Seriously never write with a headache. I mixed up a bunch of parts after my final proof but couldn't bother to re-read them to see if they flowed. Heheh, that would have been really embarrassing. You're a lifesaver.**

**Swag Giraffe: Squishy' a good name for a snail... maybe, as long as it's isn't Squashy. There is nothing that fills me with more guilt when I'm not looking where I'm going and I feel that crunch underfoot. Neil will definitely have a lot of roles to play in the chapters ahead just you wait and see.**

**CAPJHMPAgirl: Thanks! These animals are so fun to write... well actually Betty was surprisingly difficult.**

**TGTETRWB: Hope you enjoyed New Jersey, well I've never been there but I'm pretty sure I've heard it's nice. 0o0 Which the "cause I'm happy, happy happy..." one? I love that song. Really, any happy song. Yeah, I was so confused the first time when there were multiple Rio's in the game but it's kind of funny. As always, thanks for reveiwing.**

**Saturn Wolf: Thanks dawg, I try. **

**XxBlue and CrimsonxX: I guess this chapter showed you some of that, basically they're all terrifying in their own right, Neil's grumpy, Allen's... Allen- Even I'm scared of people like him, and Rod- well he's a little to outgoing, and eager for her.**

**Guest that reveiwed Aug 20: Teehee I'm blushing. Momo's got a good heart, but he can also be a total pest. He'll always be around.**

**Sealing Mistress: No pressure at all, I really appreciate your advice. I kind of like to step outside and describe what I see and feel in my head now that I'm giving it some thought... recently though, all I feel is cold and all I hear are geese. (My campus is over-run by them). I found this particular chapter harder to describe though, I had writer's block for this part and had to force my why through it. The next chapter is a lot more fun so far, I hope it'll be easier. **

**Spicy the Fox: No problem! Always there for other people in the RioxNeil fanfiction community.**

**Guest that reveiwed sept 13: Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait. I'm trying to make Rio cuter than in my last story where she was downright unfeminine (but lovable I hope). **

**Tigerlilswiffy: Here's more because you said please! :) Sending internet hug in 3, 2, 1**

**Happyball79: Thanks, it's always comforting to hear that, my jokes are never planned so I always feel they my be a little awkward and times but that's what I do "awkward humour" Hopefully I'll get to update a little sooner this time.**


	6. Chapter 6

The barn was a bustling with rowdy and obnoxious voices. Rio tried to call order but her soft requests were drowned out. She looked pleadingly out into the mismatched crowd, somewhat forlorn. "Come on guys. Please, I just need a few minutes."

Some time had passed since she got her first chicken, very quickly she had made a name for herself as a rancher and by summer, her farm had expanded in every way, in livestock,agriculture and amenities.

This of course means there were many new faces on her farm.

"Everyone please listen!" She was finally able to shout and all went quiet, all that could be heard was the distant whir of summer insects. "Thank you." She coughed and stood up on a block of hay as a makeshift stage. She wanted to get this done as soon as possible, all the animals piled into one room did not lead to a pleasant odor. "I have called this meeting for two reasons, first to introduce a new friend, second, we need to have a general talk about farm productivity and address some shenanigans that have been going on.

Lacie, one of two sheep giggled, "Oh my gawsh. Did you seriously, like, just say shenanigans?"

Fleece, the other sighed, "It's not funny." She said in her monotone voice.

"Come on, you toooaaatallly smiled a bit." Lacie teased.

"No I didn't. Neither did you. We're sheep." She sighed again.

"Uh, such a mood killer." Lacie groaned, "Don't mind her everybody, she's always been the black sheep of the flock. Well, figuratively." She laughed at her joke with a "BaaAAaaahaaa."

"My wool may me white but my soul is black." Fleece stated.

Rio bit her lip nervously, Fleece had spent way too much time before coming to the farm secretly listening to Neil's music. "Okay calm down guys, I don't have a lot of time."

"A new recruit did you say?" Clucked Betty. "I shall take it upon myself to assess his abilities."

The chicks surrounded her, "Aww, you're so cool, Darkwing Midnightslash!" One called. "Do you're special move!" Peeped another. All three lifted their nubby wings and shook them up and down imitating a flap, "Daaaark Wing!" They cheered.

The newer chicken, their mother scowled, or at least did the chicken equivalent. "Stop putting these funny ideas in their head!" She snapped at Betty, "and chicks, don't humour her!"

"Fear not young chickens, your mother is a disbeliever but it shan't matter, even if all oppose me I shall always stand tall and fight for those who share this Earth." Betty proclaimed. The chicks cheered.

"No, no NO!" The second chicken turned to Rio, "Shouldn't you be doing something about this. This, this, _fabricator_, is poisoning the minds of my young and turning them against me! It just ruffles my feathers! BWACAWK!" She put a wing to her beak in embarrassment, "Goodness, where did that come from?"

"I'm sorry Tessa." Said Rio sympathetically. "There's not much I can do though."

"So like, where is this new guy anyway? Is it a guy sheep? OMG tell me it's a guy sheep." Said Lacie.

"It's not…" Rio started. She looked around at the faces in the barn, "actually where is he anyway?"

At this point a chestnut horse gallantly trotted in. "Where have you been?" Asked Rio.

The horse laughed charmingly, "Oh dear Rio, one must always make an entrance."

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, another difficult one. Were all farms like this? Her eyes swept the room to gauge the general reaction. All four legged mammals swooned. They were definitely not getting enough contact with those of the male gender within their species.

"Would you look at that stallion." Hummed Jessebelle.

"Omigosh." Lacie agreed. Fleece looked unaffected but then a light blush tinted her cheeks.

"Good day to you ladies, I am called Peter William Brownback the Third, pleasure to make your acquaintance." The horse bowed slightly and they all giggled.

"I call him Petey." Rio quipped in.

"Yes, yes she does." He grimaced. "How patronizing."

"You don't like it?" Rio whimpered.

He flinched at her doe eyes, "Oh, um no my lady, it's quite nice very… er, rustic if you will."

"So what's today's business?" A voice purred from the barn's trusses. Mittens licked her paw. "I would like to take a catnap after this, so if you please."

"Right." Said Rio, "well, first order. Mittens, please stop leaving dead mice on my pillow."

"they're gifts." The cat scoffed.

"I can't eat them, and quite frankly, it makes me cry a little inside ." Rio frowned.

The cat scoffed and turned around, "pathetic."

"Okay then, next order of business…." Rio started.

"Next order of business," Interrupted Jessebelle, "Has to do with this disappointing RioxNeil situation."

The barn re-erupted in a chorous of agreement. Rio fell back on the hay in defeat, "You're all in this ridiculous mission now?"

Lacie clomped up to her in a fit of giggles, "Why not gurl? He's like, such a hottie, for a human anyway. I think it's the fluffy hair."

"Good music taste." Said Fleece.

Causally, Jessebelle sauntered up and nudged Rio of the block, effectively hijacking her stage and meeting. "Alright everyone," she propped one leg up on the stack to signify standing on it, "I need you all to put your heads together and brainstorm."

"Give him an egg!" The chickens all agreed.

Jessebelle shook her head, "it doesn't do anything, she'll just hand it to him again and run away. I need something more original."

Petey flicked his mane gloriously. "Unfortunately I know much more about the male courting the female than the other way around. I'm sorry I cannot be much help."

"Don't worry about it handsome." Giggled Jessebelle. Rio sighed, everyone was being much more cooperative now than when she was speaking. She had hoped this would just disintegrate into the usual hopeless mess. "Any other ideas?"

"A mouse." Purred Mittens.

"Rejected." Jessebelle immediately shot down.

"Fine, I have another idea." Mittens sighed, "human's are pathetic individuals who cannot even hunt properly, to demonstrate their hunting prowess to a potential mate, they present flowers as conquered game… as those are literary the most impressive things they can catch."

"Flowers. Interesting." Jessebelle hummed. She turned to the farmer, "Rio, give Neil flowers."

Rio blushed and spluttered in outrage, "Wh-what?! I can't just do something like that for no reason!"

"Oh I think we can give you plenty of reason..." Every pair of eyes in the barn glinted evilly.

She emerged from the farm utterly exhausted. _Farming shouldn't be this hard _she couldn't help but think. The whole meeting went longer than expected with very few positive results and now she was far behind schedule. Next was to go to the mine.

Her shoulders and back began to hurt as she made her way up the path, the hammer bounced unevenly in the sac with each step. She stopped a few times to uncomfortably readjust before finally slinging it off and resting on a log with a sigh.

She paused as she heard a muffled mummer behind the nearby foliage cluster, one that did not come from any animal she knew. She crept over quietly, wary of twigs and leaves on the ground. She sat behind a very low, leafy tree and peered out, slightly lowering a branch to peek through.

She gawked.

Neil was sitting, back against the same tree. Immediately she feel back and held her breath at the rustling sound. A moment later when she was sure that even if he had heard it, he wasn't going to pursue it, she let it go in relief.

Curiosity go the better of her though. What was he doing? Was he okay? She crept around to a spot she'd better be able to view him and once again peered into the little glade.

He sat with his legs sprawled out comfortably in front of him. A wild bunny was nestled contentedly into his arms. He smiled at it softly, an expression Rio had never seen him make before, and couldn't help but think suited him much better than scowls.

She even smiled a little bit to herself before quietly withdrawing to leave the two in peace.

Through pure strength of will she managed to drag the backpack up the rest of the way to the mines. As she tirelessly pounded on the hard rock walls, she thought back to the scene she saw in the forest. Neil wouldn't be nearly as scary if he always smiled like that.

She quaked, the very expression made her heart melt and her body warm. She immediately shook her head, saying something like that would make it seem like her animals were right and she did have a thing for Neil. Though she couldn't right? You can't like and fear something at the same time… right?

Of course not, love and fear have always been documented to be very similar, she was just misreading some things.

When she was done, her backpack full with precious minerals and about as heavy as she would care to carry, she wearily headed out.

A flower at the front entrance caught her eye. It was a single moondrop flower. She hid her backpack behind some rocks and picked the flower heading over to where Neil was, now was as good a time as any to abide to the barn's demands. Obviously he'd be embarrassed to know that she caught him with his guard down, and an embarrassed Neil leads to an angry Neil, and that was to be avoided at all costs.

So she'd barge in without noticing him and let him think he noticed her first. She walked into the glade stopping in the middle to casually glance around, first to the side away from him, then casually sweeeeeping over….

He wasn't there anymore. She felt ridiculous… and oddly disappointed, putting the flower into one of her cow-print satchels.

"How are you today Rio?" A monkey emerged into the clearing.

"Hello Mrs. Clutterbuck, I'm good ." She smiled.

"Are you looking for something dear?" Asked the monkey in concern.

"Do you know Neil?" Asked the farmer.

The monkey laughed elegantly, "Why of course! Everyone knows Neil! Sweet as an apple, that boy."

"Why do all the animals love him so much?" Asked Rio curiously.

"Neil grew up here in this area." Said the monkey. "He would come play with us every day."

"I can't imagine him as a child." Rio thought out loud. She imagined a little blond kid with sharp eyes.

"He was always so gentle." The monkey reminisced, "all the forest animals loved him. We would watch over him when he climbed the trees and ran down hills. It was refreshing to see him so happy. You could just tell he was a lonely boy."

"Really?" She asked.

"When he was coming from the human town, he would always look deflated and he was always reluctant to go back." Mrs. Clutterbuck mused.

"He's not very good with people." Said Rio, "He always looks miserable and angry."

"It's tragic. He had left the valley years ago and only recently returned as an adult. He doesn't have as much time to come to the forest anymore." The monkey sighed. "We all just want him to be happy."

"The animals on my farm are all like too." Said the farmer. "They all are trying to groom me into his ideal mate or something like that." She laughed at the ridiculousness.

"That's a novel idea!" The monkey clapped her hands in delight. Now WHY would Rio say that? She cringed.

"This way, he could be happy in the human world too!" the primate explained.

"I don't think we'd work out…" The farmer said nervously. "Anyway, do you know where he is right now?"

"He's probably _there._" Mrs. Clutterbuck grinned knowingly.

The path the monkey had lead her to was small and narrow, one a grown adult would never think to follow and Rio found herself having to crouch a fair bit to avoid low branches. It went on for a while too, and she began to wonder if somehow she messed up and was going the wrong way, she tried to think if there were any forks in the path though and couldn't think of any. Still her paranoia grew until, finally, the path began to open. Up ahead, she could hear the sound of water, lots and lots of pouring water.

She spotted Neil a second later sitting in front of a flowing waterfall. This time completely alone.

She was hesitant and wondered for a moment why she had though she had to do it now. She could have just waited for the next time she saw him, she didn't have to search him out. She took a calming breath of the air cleansed by the falls and quietly walked over, settling down a safe distance next to him.

Neil looked surprised. "How did you find here?"

"The forest has a lot of little secret nooks and crannies if you looks hard enough." She said, purposely avoiding explanation.

"This is my special spot." He said, turning back to the water. "No one else has ever been here."

"Should I go?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't own here, do what you like." He scoffed.

"I hear you spent a lot of time out here when you were younger." She said softly.

"I guess…" He answered. "This was the only place I ever felt calm."

"I can see why." She said taking in the scenery. The rock cliff hosting the waterfall and the tall trees in any direction cut off all winds. Had the water not been falling the whole area would look like it were suspended in time or a picture in a post card, especially now as the sun was beginning to set, casting the little valley in warm oranges and yellows.

A butterfly lazily fluttered in front of the farmer and she held out a finger for it to take perch. She would have felt entirely at peace if she could not feel his eyes on her. She didn't turn to check, instead awkwardly brushing some hair out of her face with her free hand. The slight movement caused the butterfly to take flight again.

"Aren't you supposed to be scared of me or something?" He asked.

"Not you, of guys in general." She clarified, "I don't feel that uneasy right now... I wonder why?"

"Why are you scared of guys in the first place?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, if I could stop being scared it would be great but... well it's like how some people are scared of little bugs. There isn't much reason." She pulled her legs in closer to herself, "Its something I've been trying to overcome though."

"Well, I can't imagine why you're not afraid of me." He mused.

"Your a different person when your in the forest." She connected.

"What?" He asked.

"You seem a lot more at peace, and you aren't angry like you are in town. You also helped me out that one time." She said.

"Well, _tried_ to." He said.

"Right..." She said guiltily.

They sat in silence. Both being naturally quiet people and Rio simply enjoying this strange new feeling of not being afraid.

The sun had fully set when she suddenly remembered why she came. "Flower." She said.

"Flower?" He asked.

She blushed, "Um, I was just thinking about how many flowers there are in the valley."

"Lots." He answered.

Moondrops littered the grassy floor. "Moondrops are my favourite you know." she told him.

"Really?" He asked, "Aren't they really common?"

"That doesn't matter." She shook her head, "My childhood house had a big backyard. There used to be lots of moondrops. My friends and I used to do lots of things with them, like use them to decorate mud cakes or make flower halos. Then one night my father took me outside and showed me why they're called moondrops."

"Why?" He asked.

She smiled and pulled out a flashlight from her over-all pockets. He looked at her curiously. At least she thought it was curiosity, it was getting a little too dark to tell. Turning the top the light, it flashed to light and illuminated the valley.

The flowers seemed to glow a soft moonlight white.

"I never knew…" He said.

"My dad explained that they collect dew at night on their petals and this in turn, allows them to glow like the moon by retro reflecting artificial light." She said proudly reciting the facts before turning off the light.

"Maybe if my old man were anything like yours I wouldn't have to have escaped to the forest so often." He sighed leaning on his back arms. Rio turned to him in surprise, she never expected him to open up to her.

"Your father…?" She asked.

"Well not really. He answered, "My mom might have fooled around a little so I wasn't really his, and he never let me forget it."

"That's awful." She said, not sure what else she could say. Surely he would catch himself talking any second and close himself back up again tighter than Fort Knox. She didn't want that.

"Surely you have some happy memories." She said.

"Not of those two." He spat, "but I guess the whole town sort of raised me, Dunhill, Emma, Hana and Kosaburo. They weren't too bad…"

"Kosaburo would make an interesting caregiver." Rio giggled.

"… and I spent a lot of time with the forest animals. I don't really get along with people too well but…" He almost smiled.

"Well I guess the forest has raised you well." She smiled and then looked around, "it's late I should probably get back to the farm."

"I'll walk you." He said, also getting up. They walked in silence, she was glad he was there, the forest was a very different place and night and the paths were less defined. She would have certainly lost her way.

They finally made it to the farm and stopped in front of her door. He scratched the back of his head. "Well then. I guess I'll go now." He stood there for a moment, "Thanks."

"For what?" She asked.

"When you first came I was kind of annoyed but maybe… it wasn't so bad to have someone to talk to." He admitted.

She smiled and rummaged again through her satchel. "Here." She said pulling out a moondrop flower.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"To take a bit of the forest back to your home." She smiled shyly, "Since you seem most at ease there."

"Thanks." He accepted the flower. "See ya."

"Bye." She waved and he left.

She stepped into her house with a silly grin and froze. She forgot her knapsack outside the mine.

* * *

**I don't really know if that's true about moondrop flowers. I'm not even sure that moondrop flowers exist so don't quote me on a school essay or anything this is a work of fiction and I made all of that up. Phew. Just covering my bases.**

**Swag Giraffe: Darkwing Midnightslash- Because she's the chicken Rio's farm deserves, but not the one it can handle right now. So they criticize her, because she can take it. Because she is not their hero. She's a not so silent guardian, a noisy protector. A dark hen.**

**- This is not an original joke. My campus is famous for it's Canadian goose population so at least ten people have taken pictures of geese standing on buildings just this week with these parody captions. I just had to do it for her. I imagine her standing on the barn roof as I recite this. Thanks as always for reveiwing.**

**Booksandbands- Thanks a tonne! I write to make you happy so I love hearing back from you all!**

**Sealing Mistress- Oh jeez your friend much be hyperactive. So there was some Neil/Rio development this chapter :) I was feeling guilty making people wait so long. Now that the animals have been introduced I can now focus on people interaction which is good.**

**Cheetos: Ooo where'd you get that Neil plushie? I want one, I can imagine it's blank chibi stare, adorable. I've always wanted to get into fire emblem but haven't had the chance yet.**

**Kittyrawrrawr: Don't worry, even if I have twelve assignments due the next day, I shall carry on! No, just kidding, imma study like crazy but I have zero intention of dropping this story and I'm glad you like it.**

**CAPJHMPAgirl- A jealous animal would be interesting, I'll have to keep that in mind. Thanks for continuing to read and giving your feedback. :) *tips hat***

**SaturnWolf3- Yes. Yes she is crazy. They all are, let's hope Rio can maintain her sanity. XD Thank you!**

**argent55- Haha, that's a good idea. Then his house is also close to his stall which is nice, and he gets that view overlooking town. If I've learned anything from movies, silent people love looking over towns from high places. I could never move Hana, Emma, Neil or Dunhill's house. I just imagine what they would say. They had always lived there and suddenly they'd come home like, "Yo, where my house be at? RIO!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I'm going to try something a little different. Neil's POV. I said I wouldn't, but I can't resist. He may seem uncharacteristically nice but your really just hearing his thoughts and I like to think he's a softy on the inside XD**

The cart bumped on the uneven ground of the dirt road, bouncing and lurching as it hit various rocks and branches in its path.

"So." Rod finally said conversationally tugging at the reins of his horse to keep goes as it tried to stop to munch on the greenery.

"What?" Asked Neil.

"Anything new?" He asked.

"Not since eight minutes ago when you last asked me." Neil sighed in irritation.

Rod paused and looked up thoughtfully, clearly thinking of ways to extend the conversation. "You know Rio?" He finally asked.

"Yeah." Neil shook his head, "Doesn't everybody?"

"Don't you think she's really cute?" Asked Rod.

Neil had to think a moment, she reminded him of a mouse. He tended to compare everyone he knew with animals, it helped him to at least try to like them. She was jumpy and always just a little disheveled. No matter how he tried to picture her, she just turned into a mouse, or maybe a deer. Well, those were cute animals. He turned to Rod who was watching him with an excited smile, like a puppy waiting for the ball, "I guess." He grunted.

"She's very feminine and looks just like a doll." Rod babbled, "and have you noticed that she's become and lot more open recently?"

That was true, since their first conversation in the hidden valley, they would coincidentally met there every so often. Over time she became more outspoken and eventually she began to smile at him around town as well.

"She actually had a conversation with me yesterday! You could tell she is trying really hard to overcome her fear and it just makes you want to support her!" Rod grinned. "She even finally let Allen fix her split ends. It was driving him crazy!"

"Is that so?" Asked Neil, that was no good, he hadn't quite pegged down an animal persona for Allen yet, but he was definitely a predator. He pictured mouse Rio in a barber chair with a snake slowly coiling around the base. He shivered involuntarily, it was people like Allen that made him glad he wasn't female.

They reached the plaza and began setting up their stalls. Finally, he rung his cowbell to signify opening, "Neil's Animals open for business! Don't quibble just buy!"

"Rod's Pets! Come to me for your animal needs!" Rod added in.

It wasn't long before their first customer showed up. Rio walked up to the animal stall, clearly nervous. Unlike her usual fashion style of overalls splattered with whatever waste they picked up on the farm, she wore a lacy white summer dress with a brown braided belt hugging her waist in ways her usual attire never did. "Hi." She managed to say, hair bobbing from its semi-up-do as she lowered her gaze shyly. A couple birds flitted over and rested on the post over the stall, chittering excitedly.

"Can you work in that?" He asked skeptically. He didn't understand girls' need to wear things that made their lives more difficult.

"I finished my farm work." She blushed. "I didn't want to wear this but they made me." She added in self-defense.

"Who?" He asked.

A few more birds flew over and it was getting hard to hold a conversation over the noise. His brow crinkled, it was rather unusual behaviour for them. One bird sang and Rio's face turned red. To his surprise, she glared at the little flock and they all flew away. She caught herself though and looked back at him in surprise. "Who? Uh, no one, it's nothing."

Rod called out a greeting from his stall, "Hey Rio!"

She waved back shyly.

"You look really pretty today!" He exclaimed and she blushed, "Oh, um, thanks."

"Do you have any actual business here?" Neil snapped, finally having his patience wear out. _Neil's Animals_ did not put up with casual chitchat, it was right in his morning announcement after all. What part of "don't quibble, just buy" do people not understand?

"Treats!" Rio jumped. "Um, sheep treats."

She made her purchase and headed to Rod. "What can I do you for?" He beamed.

"I was thinking I should probably get a dog." She admitted.

"Great! Dogs are amazing, it will make your life on the farm a lot easier! I was wondering why you didn't get one sooner."

"I've never taken care of a dog before." Rio admitted, "My parents were cat people, I wasn't quite sure how to take care of it."

"I can show you after work!" Rod volunteered excitedly.

"Uh, okay." She stepped back a little, clearly a little frightened by his enthusiasm. They walked over to the pen.

"For a first time dog owner I totally recommend this little guy." He said picking up a young dog with pointy ears and putting it down in front of her.

Neil craned his neck to see, there was something familiar about that orange-ish dog and his bright blue eyes. _What could it be? _he wondered.

The dog stood beside Rod and both looked at Rio with identically optimistic expressions, the dog's tail wagging excitedly.

He nearly snickered, they were the same! It was dog Rod! At the sound Rio and Rod tuned to the animal dealer who had already reverted back to his poker face and turned his head to seem as if he wasn't paying attention.

"If that's what you suggest." Said Rio, "I'll trust your judgement." She handed him the necessary money and they concluded the transaction with her naming the dog Spark. "I'll see you soon then I guess, thanks." With that she left with the dog at her heels. Neil watched them go his eyes drifting from the Rod dog to her exposed legs, usually hidden by denim. He caught himself, blushed and quickly turned away only to be face-to-face with Rod.

He stumbled off the stool in surprise gaining some distance, "Wah! What are you doing?!"

"Did you hear that?" Asked Rod, "She says she trusts my judgement!"

"Yeah I heard." He said.

"I get to go see her after work." He said cheerfully bouncing back to his own stall. Neil sighed, jeez, it wasn't that big a deal, it was only to help her.

Later that day after work Neil sat in his usual place in the hidden valley. He liked Rod, but it was nice to be somewhere quite where he didn't have to force conversation. That's what he loved about that place, it was a secluded pocket unknown to the rest of the world. His special hide out.

At least that's what he thought he loved about the valley, yet he kept finding himself looking back to the hidden entrance in anticipation.

She wasn't going to come, he shook his head, unsure why he even wanted her to. Today was unlikely anyway, she was probably off with Rod somewhere. Still he had gotten used to her silent companionship.

He turned back to watch the water flowing restlessly from the waterfall, the disturbed surface of the river below refracting the sunlight in brilliant shimmers, appearing adamantine at all angles, like lightly crumpled tin foil.

It was some time until he heard a familiar pair of footsteps. It was strange to be able to recognize someone by their steps but he never really stopped to think about that, they were just so distinctly hers. The hard soles of her work boots had a specific thunk, somewhat muted by her shy strides that always had an almost tentative sound to them.

They stopped a distance beside him and he glanced over to see the farmer who, at the same time, had just happened to look at him. She smiled a soft greeting and tucked her legs under her as she lowered to the ground holding the bottom of her skirt under her knees, the protocol for one wearing a dress.

"You two got everything figured out with the dog?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, "He sure is energetic though."

"Which one?" He asked, not quite sure if she meant the pet seller or the pet.

"Both." She sighed, "I actually find the two of them…"

"Really similar?" He concluded. They both laughed, at least for a moment before both stopped in surprise, really he was just a shocked as her, when was the last time he openly laughed? He braced himself for what ever smug or cheesy line she was inevitably about to say.

She didn't say anything though, she just leaned back comfortably on the grass and gazed up at the sky. That's what he liked about her, he decided. Anyone else would have made a big deal about it and embarrass him. Probably say a joke like, "Neil laughing? Alert the newspaper!"

He glanced back at her and noticed in surprise that she had already fallen asleep. This was the first time he had ever seen someone with an insta-snooze button. He let his eyes run over her enviously, the first day he found the little valley, it was as a grutty little kid, with band aids on his arms and shins and dirt adorning his clothes. It took him years to feel comfortable in such a beautiful space, someone like him was just so out of place.

Yet watching her he couldn't help but think she really matched the setting. She had let out her hair and and the blond locks were cascading out over the grass in thick strands, her soft pale skin glowed in the sunlight. Her expression was serine and her hands curled up near her face like a child. It was breath taking. She reminded him of a princess from Hina's fairytale book.

He leaned back on the grass as well, he would wait until she woke up, its not like he could just leave her asleep in the middle of the forest.

Eventually she did wake up, immediately sitting up in confusion before her face lit up in realization. "Oh!" She turned to him, "What time is it?"

He checked his watch. "Seven."

"I'd better go!" She said, getting up.

"Wait." He said and she turned to him curiously, well, she was a friend, it couldn't hurt to tell her, "That dress.. suits you." He blushed. Goddess, why was it so embarrassing just to give a little compliment, Rod did it all the time. Then again, he was pretty sure that guy didn't have any sense of shame.

The girl looked at him in a dazed awe before breaking out into a large smile. "Thank you!" She exclaimed.

He shook his head still embarrassed, she didn't need to be that happy about it, lots of people complimented her today.

She walked off with a bounce in her step and he finally calmed swearing to never try complimenting someone again. He noticed something shiny on the ground. Her hair clip, he sighed and picked it up she'd probably be missing that.

* * *

**Um, just to clarify, Neil isn't in love with her right now or anything (yet XD). I know he's checked her out a lot but it's just objectively, Rio is pretty darned... pretty. Studies have proven that people spend a lot of time checking out the appearance of others. I feel he really has some self-esteem issues too, having been alone most his life, he sees other people as frustratingly perfect. Thus him still feeling a little out of place in his special spot.**

**If you didn't catch it, this time the barn animals made her dress up for him and the birds just _had _to see it.**

**Animanizanny- Thank you so much, I love hearing from new readers, that one line is a lot more popular than I expected. I got a lot of puns up my sleeve inspire by Cows. I don't know if you've heard of the ice cream place cows but it's super cool and sells lots of cow merchandise as parodies to thinks. I used to have a "mootube" and "super moorio shirt" seriously, anyone reading this, look up cows ice cream right now! It's one of my absolute favourite stores.**

**Flaming Black Skull- You've changed your avatar! You're no longer a panda shooting rainbow beams! Haha, well your new one is cool to. Thanks a lot! I really wanted to try a refreshing, laid back style for this story. It still ends up getting a little crazy because for whatever reason, everything I write seems to turn out that way, but I'm glad you can see what I'm trying to do.**

**AriaPsiana389- I looked up a bunch of fire emblem characters after reading your comments. Now I reaaaally wanna play but I don't have any time! I'm glad you like Lacie, I wasn't sure how people would react to her. **

**Kouhaixsempai- I'm happy you decided to give my story a shot! I know sometimes with more bizarre plotlines its hard to want to get into it. Or at least I'm that way, thus the "don't scroll past!" in my story description... because that's what I'd do... You really have to be in a certain, adventurous mood you know? **

**Sealing Mistress- Thanks, I gathered a lot of inspiration from those rot-your-teeth sweet romance mangas. I've always loved those cute but slow paced ones where both the characters are shy and I admire how the manga artists can captivate the readers with even the smallest little gesture. it's too bad they're not a very popular genre, so translators never finish but I wanted to try out writing that sort of simple romance. This particular story really goes for the "aww" factor. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugggg, so much work. I don't even sleep anymore. Honestly I'm so tired I almost walked into a goose the other day. What is sleep anyway? Oh right, it's the thing that caused me to miss half of my Saturday morning Physics mid term. I swear my alarm clocks hate me, yes I mean clocks. I've gone through multiple clocks. first I'm standing outside the ice rink 3:30 in the morning instead of 6:00 and now this. One more mid term to go! Though I still probably won't get an opportunity to update again this week, I've got a pile of labs, tests and assessments to do.**

* * *

"Soooo." Asked Lacie, "How's it going with a certain animal dealer?"

Rio sighed in exasperation, hammering the last nail in with more strength than necessary and it bumped her thumb causing her to cringe and reflexively put it back into her mouth with a regretful moan of pain. She had sent Jessebelle off to be impregnated a couple days ago, partly hoping to get some peace of mind for a week, partly for another cow and partly because she figured she needed to release some of those hormones that had her all up in Rio's love life. A nice bull would do her some good.

She had forgotten that the rest of her animals were up in her business too and there to stay with or without their ring leader.

Sparky rolled over once, "What's so great about this Neil guy anyway? What about Rod? He's super fun to play with and knows all of those magic spots to scratch like behind the ear." He sat up abruptly. "Person, person! There's a person coming barkbarkbarkbark!" He repeated racing to the farm entrance where Neil had already come in, bringing along Jessebelle with a rope. "Barkbarkbark!" Sparky continued around his feet.

Neil looked down in some surprise and knelt to pet the dogs head mumbling a couple words that Rio was too far away to hear and the dog collapsed on his back. "I love you. Rub my belly and call me a good boy."

The dog craned his neck to look at Rio, "Rio!" He barked, "You should marry this guy and have lots of puppies!" Dogs really have no loyalty.

Rio flushed.

"You idiot." Mittens said slyly slinking out of the barn, "They're called kits."

"Kids." Rio corrected and then nearly fainted at the thought.

Neil headed over with the dog and cow in tow "Hey." Hey greeted.

"Hi." She nodded.

"You'll be happy to know that Jessebelle was successfully impregnated." He said and handed her the rope awkwardly. She smiled and was about to take it to lead the cow into the enclosure but Jessebelle sniffed and had already began walking. "I can escort myself I'm not helpless." She stopped partly past the farmer and giggled smugly, "You just keep your eyes on the prize, go get 'im tiger." She nudged Rio with her hips causing her to stumble into Neil before continuing on.

Neil caught her in both arms in surprise before both became acutely aware of their situation and he hastily set her back up and backed away. They both muttered several nervous apologies and Rio glared back at the cow who was watching in amusement over her shoulder.

Neil shoved both hands in his pocket unsure how they always ended up in those awkward situations before his hand bumped into something cool and he suddenly remembered.

"You forgot your hair thing." He said pulling her hair pin out of his pocket. "I kept forgetting, sorry."

"Thanks." She said, still rather on guard from the row of barn animals all standing right at the edge of the fence watching their interaction. She held out her hands and he dropped it in, knowing how nervous physical contact with the opposite gender made her. She smiled gratefully.

"Lick his face!" Barked the dog from Neil's side. Neil entirely oblivious to the whole situation almost smiled at Sparky, again reaching down to ruffle his fur.

Rio just shook her head in exasperation. "Well then." Neil coughed, "I gotta go." He began to leave before he stopped. "I'll be in the usual spot at six thirty if you want to come."

She blinked, he'd never actually invited her before. "You know, 'cause we tend to meet up there anyway." He added.

"Right." She nodded.

The animals squealed and she wanted to just sink into the earth right there from embarrassment. She really needed more human friends.

She walked up through the forest after work, marveling at how the sun still shone through the trees even in the evening, summer really was set in. She fanned herself with her hand, she had switched her long sleeves for short ones at the beginning of the season but immediately switched back after learning that summer also meant bugs… and bites.

It had been about a season and a half since she had first come to Echo village and she was beginning to feel more confident finding her way around the forest. She had set out about half an hour early of six thirty to try out what she assumed might be a short cut.

Her usual route had her following the path but this time she cut right after passing the thicket.

The trees became denser and the ground uneven with tree roots. It was five minutes later of wandering that she began to wonder if maybe this short cut was not such a good idea after all.

"Rio!" A voice hissed in alarm. She looked up to see the Clutterbuck brothers looking down at her urgently.

"What?" She asked.

"Get up the tree!" Skip whispered.

She laughed, "Why?"

"Just do it!" Chip pleaded, dancing on the spot. She sighed and gripped the lowest tree branch suddenly feeling a little self-conscious climbing in front of monkeys. Trying not to show the strain on her face she pulled herself up, then again until she finally clamored up beside the monkeys.

"What is it?" She asked gripping the branch tightly for support.

"You shouldn't be here!" They all said together. "This is Sampson's territory!" Added Kipp.

"Sampson?" She asked and they all clamped their tiny hands over her mouth, she cringed and tried not to think about where those hands had been. Then, she spotted the reason for their panic. A large grizzly bear stalked through the trees looking around lazily. A large scar ran down his flank and he lifted his head to smell the air.

The four held their breath, crunching together and hoping to be hidden in the foliage, a difficult task with the bright colours in Rio's clothing.

The bear growled lowly and kept walking and they exhaled.

"That was Sampson?" She guessed.

"Yeah." Skip nodded, "he's a real grouch, and he doesn't really like intruders."

"Is it safe to go now?" She asked nervously triple checking the spot he disappeared to.

"He's in his cave now, it should be fine." Skip nodded.

"We'll show you the way back." Chip added.

It was an hour later when a very disheveled Rio entered the hidden valley and Neil gave her a curious once over. She blushed, patting her hair only to find it entangled with twigs and shredded, dried out leaves.

"Is there a story to that?" He asked.

"Had a run in with a bear, found out that trees are a lot harder to climb down from then climb up and monkeys are devils." She sighed.

"A bear?" He asked. She nodded. "I haven't seen any bears in this forest for quite a while." He said, gaze becoming distant.

They chatted for a while longer and then headed back to the village. It had gotten dark and occasionally while trying to step around a rock or barrier she would bump into his shoulder at first she apologized but through time they both just tried to ignore it.

She looked over at his silhouette and smiled. How was it that it was the village's most scary bachelor that had her feeling the most comfortable? She was in a particularly reminiscent mood that day it seemed.

Just a short while ago she would be having a near heart attack at this point, maybe even a real one but because she met Neil she was slowly learning to trust men.

Neil too had changed. At least with her he stopped glaring as much. Too humble to ever think she might be the cause she gave the credit to Rod. It was the fact that Neil and Rod were so close that she was beginning to except the pet seller and in turn, the hairstylist.

This brought on a new confidence in her so when they finally emerged from the forest and saw a lost looking man in the middle of the plaza she hurried over to him. Not noticing that Neil had stopped far behind her and bristled.

"Hello!" She called stepping under the light of the same lamp post.

The man turned and her so called 'confidence' left. The greasy haired man leered, his gaze sweeping her figure, not caring if she noticed or not in a painfully long up and down. She stepped back instinctively.

"Hello there dollface, if we had women of your caliber in the village back when I was here, I might have stayed. Well, certain parts of you could use some work."

She curled inward fearfully.

"That's enough." Neil said sternly, finally joining the two and standing next to Rio.

She stepped a little behind him and clutched at the fabric of his sleeve. He glanced back at her with some surprise but out a hand over hers when he noticed her shaking. He turned back to glare at the man who was smirking.

"What were you kids doing out so late?" He asked, "Am I too late to give you _the talk, _birds and bees and such?"

Rio looked up at Neil's ridged expression curiously. "What are you doing here?" He asked void of any emotion.

"Not going to introduce me to your girlie? Fine I'll do it." The man turned to her and with his yellowing teeth he grinned, and chill ran up her spine. "I'm Todd, but considering your relationship with Neil here, I guess you could also call me papa."

* * *

**Omigosh ploooot twiiiist. Also, do you know how hard it is to come up with an OC name that doesn't already belong to an HM character?**

**Sealing Mistress: I totally agree with everything you said and, I LOVE THAT ANIME! It's so funny you mentioned it because it was literally the last anime I had watched before writing the last chapter. I've been stalking its fanfiction page but there is an unfortunate lack of NozakixChiyo stories.**

**CAPJHMPAgirl: Yeah, I like the idea of them becoming friends first. Rio sure has it rough, can you imagine alway having birds gossiping behind your back?**

**Swag Giraffe: No problem, I figured as much. It seems everyone's life is hectic right now. I really shouldn't even be writing right now. Seriously. What is wrong with me? Oh well, I'll just knock another couple hours off of my sleeping time and drink one MORE ice cap tommorow. I have finally discovered the magic that is caffeine. **

**Mryhh: Heyyy! I remember you! Thanks for the continuing support it means a lot! I kind of need the time skips because I feel their relationship is one that will slowly grow. Plus I'm way to lazy to indroduce each villager, I'd rather they come in hoards, less work for me. Restoration Plan#6 was so convenient in that way. This will probably be a somewhat shorter story though. I think. I always write more than I think I'm going to.**

**Cheetos: Are you implying my other Rio would do such a thing? Well... maybe. All though she was much to dense to actually ever think of something clever like this. This Rio, simply forgot though because she had fallen asleep between taking it off and leaving. I'd totally forget it. I forget everything though.**

**SaturnWolf3: You don't want to know. Just kidding, probably. I don't really know either, I can't talk to animals. **

**Numbuh44: Heyyyy! Thank you, and for your comment in Rp#6. It made me smile. Also, I like this ;3; I'm totally using this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy late Halloween I guess. I can't believe it's already November. Well, it's freezing outside so yeah, baaaaaaaaah I don't want winter, I don't want to be cold, but it snowed a couple nights ago so, it's coming. :( **

* * *

Todd stood there in the glaring light with a smirk and Rio began to remember why she was even scared of men in the first place. She could just tell from his stance, he was not pleasant company. Despite his obvious neglect of hygiene he carried the confidence to look a woman up and down critically as if he weren't a middle-aged man with a beer-belly and receding hairline.

He grinned at Neil with no trance of pleasantness, "So aren't you going to invite me over to your place? I need somewhere to crash for a few days."

"Why would I let you into my house?" Neil said with a dark calmness.

The man scowled, "You punk, do you realize how much I've done for you? You weren't even my kid and yet your mother runs of with your real dad to get hitched and leaves you behind."

Neil stood there and took in the info, his expression indicating that he had heard this story many many times before.

"And all the trouble you've deliberately caused me! Stealing milk, coming and going as you wanted-" The man continued.

"Alright." Neil interrupted and turned on his heels, Rio found herself in front of the man again and quickly scrambled away. "I live this way." The animal dealer said.

They stopped in front of the house and the man whistled, "Not bad." He looked over to Rio, "Is blondie coming in too?"

She had hoped that maybe he had forgotten about her existence. The question was directed to her rather than Neil so he looked at her and she frowned, "Oh, um." She could tell that Neil wanted to be left alone with the guy about as much as she did. As a friend she felt obliged to help, he was too proud to send her a pleading look, but she knew that he wanted her to stay.

She couldn't.

"Actually, I have to go, um, check on the animals and such." She said with a shaky voice nearly tripping on her own feet as she stepped away. She couldn't even bear to look at the animal dealer she simply turned and speed walked away, "Bye." She squeaked.

0o0o

A couple days later and it was starting to seem like Todd was not just there to crash for "a few days." The dynamics of the entire town seemed to suffer a little bit as a result. Before it was almost a fictional place free of danger but the middle aged man brought an uneasy feeling with him. The whole town knew he'd never actually do anything but he was a reminder that the world wasn't perfect. People began to remember their street smarts that they forgot about after coming to the peaceful village. Suddenly, realistic curfews were set on the village children by they're parents and people wandered around a little less at night. The other day Iroha actually _knocked _on the famer's front door and waited for her to answer. The indignity!

Really everyone was hoping under their breath that the unpleasant man would leave.

"Riiiioooo," Could you bring the fodder to me so I don't have to get up?" Jessebelle called to the farmer depositing the grass into the feeding troughs.

"I'm sure you can get up and walk a few steps." Rio shook her head.

"But Riiio, I'm pregnant!" Objected the cow. The farmer sighed deeply and grabbed a handful of the fodder dropping it in front of the cow. "No need to be sassy." The cow mooed.

"You're only a week pregnant!" Said the farmer in exasperation.

"Well, guess what I'm going to be telling you when you have Neil's baby." Said the cow, "What you can't come take care of us? You're only a week pregnant!" Exclaimed the cow sarcastically.

There were no words. Just, no words at all for the cow. Rio let out the hundredth of long irritated sighs. A pregnant Jessebelle was not a good idea. Reference to the two humans reproducing didn't even get to the girl anymore, she had heard it too many times. She also knew they wouldn't listen to any objections so she gave up trying.

However, mention of Neil made her feel guilty. With Todd in town for Goddess knows now long, Neil became grumpier by the day and much more elusive, she hadn't really seen much of him. He probably needed a friend more than ever though.

Finding him was the difficulty. She just shook her head and tried to let it go. If he wanted to talk he could come to her. She had checked usual spot periodically in case he was waiting there. With the work day over she leaned on the fence crossing one leg in front of the other and closing her eyes.

She had the whole rest of the day ahead of her to do whatever she wanted. The problem was, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. It was the first time she realized that there actually wasn't a lot to do in terms of recreation in the village.

She scratched her head, resigning herself to doing more work. After all, there were always restoration plans to be done. She unrolled the paper, _a well. _She thought. Easier said than done.

First, she needed to locate a place she could actually reach ground water, then there was the matter of digging the hole, _really Dunhill should just call in a professional_, she thought bitterly. "Momo!" She called.

The brown mole erupted from the earth in front of her and she jumped back. "What's up?" Asked the mole.

"I have to make a well." She frowned.

"What's a well?" Asked the mole.

She blanched, of course Momo wouldn't know, no one builds wells in this day and age, all the houses had plumbing. Dunhill's insistence on a well made little sense. "It's like a hole in the ground that reaches all the way down to water."

The two sighed. "I guess I can look for water." The mole volunteered.

"Thanks that would be a big help." She nodded and the mole hopped back into the ground.

In the meantime, she headed out into the town.

She felt like she really ought to help the mole but didn't even know where to begin. She glanced around at the open land blindly as she walked until she bumped into someone. "Sorry!" She cringed and then looked up at the lack of response.

Neil had already began to pass her. "Yeah." He said emotionlessly. She watched him go with some worry, he looked tired. Was he mad at her?

Tina who was dropping some mail in Hana's mail box looked up as he passed, "Yo! Neil!" She greeted.

"Yeah." He nodded again and kept walking.

Tina and Rio exchanged a look. "What was that about?" Asked the mail carrier putting a hand on one hip, "well, it's not like he usually responds to me much better."

"His dad is probably just wearing him out." Rio frowned.

"No kidding." Tina scoffed, "Have you met that guy?"

Rio nodded and watched Neil head into the river area. "Poor Neil." She said clutching her scarf.

"Where is the old guy anyway?" Asked Tina.

"Probably still in the house he doesn't go out much." Rio responded.

"Well no wonder Neil is always out." Tina sighed, "That guy really has to go." She tilted her head and patted her cheeks before breaking out into a smile, "Look at us getting so depressed! Let's do something fun later!"

"Something fun?" Asked Rio.

"Yeah, I've been thinking, there's a lot of girls our age in the village! We should have a weekly girl's night out or something, like maybe eat dinner or something." Tina grinned.

"That sounds good." Rio nodded. If she continued to only have her animals to talk to she might go crazy. Also it might be nice to have company who wasn't constantly shipping her with Neil.

"Then it's decided!" Tina beamed, "tonight at five thirty! Come to Clements!"

"Today?" Asked Rio a little talked aback by the sudden plans, "O-ok."

Tina smiled one last time shot the peace sign and then bolted off to her next delivery. Not a minute later a geyser of water came shooting from a hole in the ground. A small brown object was shot up into the air and Rio quickly caught it. Momo shook like a dog in her palms and she cringed at the dirty water projected at her face. "Found the water." He said.

It took them the rest of the day to figure it out and she found herself frantically rushing to the restaurant. The group of girls were waiting at the corner table.

"Nice of you to join us." Tina joked.

Rio blushed and sat between Iroha and Michelle. "Sorry I was building the well and lost track of time."

"A well?" Iroha rose an eyebrow."That seems impractical."

Michelle stuck out her tongue childishly, "Bleh, I wouldn't want to drink dirty water anyway."

"Right?" Rio exclaimed.

The group conversed long after they finished their food and it was much later in the evening by the time she got out. She left in a good mood, humming a little after triple checking that there was no one around to hear her.

Her soft hums were silenced by the sound of shouting.

"Darn it old man! Stop leaving crumbs all over the couch!"

"Is that any way to talk to me you brat?!"

"You're leaving a mess all over _my _house! And I almost broke my neck slipping on the dirty magazines you hid under the rug!"

The yelling continued and Rio bit her finger nail nervously, they were fighting every day now about every little thing and it always ended the same way.

"Whatever!" Neil finally concluded, emerging from the house before slamming the door shut with so much force that the bang could probably be heard throughout the village.

He walked right past her muttering, "Even if he ever does leave, I'll have to burn the place down anyway to decontaminate it."

Rio reached out her hand to try to get him to stop but he didn't notice her instead heading into the forest. She watched for a moment helplessly before finally following him in. At this point she lost track of where he went but without even any words she looked to a worried looking weasel who pointed a claw down the path, "He went to the Goddess Pond." He told her.

"Thanks." She said quietly and began her trek up the mountain.

The messy blond sat hunched in front of the water.

"Neil?" She asked softly.

He threw a stone into the water angrily and she winced, the goddess would not appreciate that. "Neil?" She tried again. He didn't respond so she tentitivly tapped his shoulder, jumping back when he wheeled on her. "Rod, you, Why can't you guys just leave me alone!"

Rio stepped back. "We're only trying to help." She defended.

Neil coughed into his sleeve and then glared at her, "Just go away, you're really annoying."

The words hit her and sunk deeply into her chest. "o-oh." Was all she could say. She knew he was just saying that because he was tired and irritated at someone else and yet… tears still began to sting her eyes.

_Don't take it personally, don't take it personally. _She lowered her head so her bangs would block her emotions.

He coughed again and she looked up in surprise, "Neil, are you alright?"

"Just go away!" He snapped.

That did it.

Tears began to stream down her face, "Sorry, sorry." She blubbered backing away and wiping at her face furiously now unable to hide them.

"I'm sorry!" She repeated and ran off feeling an immense amount of guilt that she couldn't help him and probably just made him feel worse.

* * *

**CheetosPotato- Oh my gosh welcome to officially being part of the community! It's a lot easier this way isn't it? I can't even imagine anymore actually having to continuously look up all the stories I was reading to see if they were updated. **

**Swag Giraffe- Hehehe thanks. You don't need to worry about me, I had thought I might have transcended sleep but then I completely crashed and now I'm much more responsible with my time. Yeah, Todd's pretty aweful, but really hard to write, it's kind of hard to write a character you don't relate with.**

**XxBlue and CrimsonxX- Vesr? You mean bear right? Lol. I don't think she'd be able to face a bear off on her own, I have different plans for Sampson you'll see. ;)**

**Sealing Mistress- Yeah it was pretty fast but I couldn't really think how to build up to it. I mean, it was supposed to be sudden and unexpected but at the same time it's surprising hard to write. Also, I'm not sure how much I'll actually show Todd because well, I'm pretty sure Rio would never go within fifty meters of him. Hmm, this is the first time I've actually been stumped, I know where I want all of this to go but the build up is difficult. Maybe a Neil's POV? Oh well, I'll figure this out after my second set of mid terms. Thanks for the research, it's good to know when I'm going into a right direction and when I'm not. Before the next chapter I'll try to think of more ways to develop Todd... Oh Goddess I just thought of something good. OmigoshOmogosh. I know exactly what to do.**

**Mryhh- Eep! Don't apologize! I get what you meant and totally agree, afterall if I didn't have this plot twist, the story only could have gone on a couple more chapters before it got repetitive. Hmm as to the explanation... she was... born that way. *All readers simultaneously facepalm, "THAT'S IT?" They shout at their monitors.***

**SaturnWolf3- Okiedokes, will do. Thanks :3 **

**Spicy Wolf- Hmm I think I get what your saying? xD I tend to talk like that so I'm not completely lost. That's good that you have the game! I bet these ANB fanfics make a lot more sense now. I myself kind of write under the assumption that my readers already have a lot of background knowledge.**

**CAPJHMPAgirl- Thank you! I'm glad everyone is so understanding about the slower updates, then again you're all in the exact same position as me too.**

**Strikey-Chan- Whoa, I totally thought I recognized your user name. You're one of the RioxNeil veterans. (It's how I think of all the people who wrote stories earlier on) mad respect to you. I love Average Life, I hope maybe someday you'll pick it back up but I totally get how hard that can be when you've lost momentum so no pressure... (maybe a little pressure)**


	10. Chapter 10

**You know, I know none of this really matters and no one's going to call me out on it but I have to let this off my chest. The way they found water last chapter with the geyser and everything was just so incorrect. I mean, geysers are super rare and you'd certainly never use one to build a well, that doesn't even make sense. I guess I didn't quite know exactly how to build a well (although I knew it wasn't with geysers) so I just referenced the Sandshrew mini game in pokemon stadium, off course the next day in class had to be all about how to make wells and locate groundwater.**

**That being said a geyser wasn't really that unlikely. After all, there's one on the farm in the game so all the necessary geologic conditions are met...**

**Oh well I'm probably the only person seriously bothered by this. Well, if we're going to accept mushrooms large enough and bouncy enough to jump on, interconnecting log tunnels and mines with every type of ore we're kind of throwing a lot of science out the window.**

**For this chapter I got some help from Spicy the Fox, a couple months ago she inboxed me with a suggestion which will be featured here... I can't say exactly what it was though or it will spoil the chapter. I'll say it at the end.**

* * *

"Forty years, I've worked forty years and suddenly I have all this time." Lamented the man on the couch. He reached down for the tv remote, accidentally knocking over an empty bottle that then rolled away. Who would blame it?

Neil grimaced from the kitchen. It was noon and the man was already drunk. It never used to be this bad. Sure he had little love for his guardian in the past but the man was a total wreck now. He almost pitied the guy. Maybe his retirement really was getting to him. It was the one thing the two used to have in common, they were both completely dedicated to their jobs. Then again Neil was not a patient man and just glancing at the freeloader made his blood boil.

It didn't help that his head had been feeling oddly fuzzy since the moment he woke up. A momentary dizzy spell overcame him and he gripped the granite counter top clutching at his temples until the sensation receded.

Todd didn't notice and continued to rant. His voice echoed and pounded against the back of Neil's head in an annoying throb.

Every little thing the man said irritated him in ways he didn't think possible, how did Todd not realize how flipping annoying he was. Neil held it all in, trembling slightly from suppressed anger as he brought the two plates to the dining table.

The man joined a second later and scoffed, "No bacon?"

Something snapped.

"That's it!" Neil snarled, "I'm done."

"What?" Asked the older man a little taken aback.

"I have had it! I'm going out!" The animal dealer growled and stormed out the door, grabbing his coat as he went.

0o0o0o

"Did you hear?" Asked Tina, leaning casually, propped up on one elbow, slurping any residual orange sherbert from the bottom of her empty glass.

"Hear what?" Iroha asked on the other side of the table.

"There's going to be a storm today." Tina responded.

"How scary!" Exclaimed Michelle in a cutesy tone.

Felicity politely interrupted the group while taking their finished dishes, "Oh right I heard about that. You wrote about it in the newspaper yes?" She asked Tina.

"Yep, storm of the season. Brought on by the tropics, nearby cities are even in code red for potential flooding." The reporter had worn herself out from the long preceding conversation. and kept the explanation to a minimal. The girls were all just a little relieved, they loved her to death but weren't sure they could handle another one of her long and excited rants, though clearly she was at her limit to.

The warm bells at the front door of the shop rung as Rod stepped in looking around worriedly. He stopped as the noticed the small collection at the corner table and headed over. The fact that he didn't immediately break out into his signature grin had them all on alert. Something had to really be wrong.

"Hey guys." He greeted, "You haven't seen Neil have you?"

They shook their heads no. "Then again," said Iroha, "No one ever sees that man."

"He's not very social. It's such a waste 'cause he's kinda cute." Michelle sighed deeply at the tragedy.

"Right I guess none of you know him that well." Rod frowned.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rio.

"It seems he had a fight with his old man." Said Rod.

"What else is new?" Tina rolled her eyes.

"It's not… unusual." Yuri agreed.

"Well he's not back yet from when he stormed out of his home earlier and the weather is going to turn bad soon… He told me he was at his tolerance limit. You don't think he just left do you?" The pet seller fidgeted and glanced out the window, if Rio wasn't so worried about what he was talking about she might have smiled, Neil really did have a good friend.

"He wouldn't leave here." Rio said and everyone turned to her, she blushed under the attention.

"How do you know?" Asked Iroha.

"He just wouldn't." Rio said in absolute sureness. "I can't really explain it... I just know."

"I think so too," Rod nodded. "but doesn't that mean he's out there somewhere? Do you think he knows there's going to be a storm?"

Rio sighed, "just leave him be... " She frowned remembering the way he snapped at her the last time she tried to cheer him up. If he couldn't be found it probably meant he didn't want to be found. "He's probably sorting through some stuff right now." She saw Rod's head droop a little and she did her best to smile, "don't worry, he'll be home before the rain, he's got work tomorrow, he'd never neglect his job. In fact, maybe he's at the sanctuary, there's shelter there."

Rod smiled at her, "You really are such a nice person Rio, I feel much better now. Thanks a lot." His cheeks tinted a slightly darker shade and he looked away in embarrassment, "if your ever feeling anxious I'll be sure to pay it forward."

Rio tilted her head before giving a soft smile. "Thank you."

He said good bye to the group and left.

"Oh my gosh." Tina gawked.

"What?" Asked Rio innocently.

"He totally likes you." Tina grinned smugly.

"W-what? No way that can't be true." She waved her hands in front of her.

"You two would be so cute." Felicity gushed having joined them at the table after all of the other customers left.

"I couldn't possibly!" Rio turned bright red.

"Well you are getting better around males. Maybe this would be good for you." Commented Iroha.

The group squealed. Rio shook her head vigorously. Seriously, Rio felt exhausted. Be it animal or human, it seemed everyone only ever had one thing on their mind and that was who Rio should hook up with. "Can we just drop it?" She said unexpectedly flat.

The girls frowned. "Uh yeah, I didn't think it would bug you that much, sorry." Said Tina.

"Have you guys every been to Germany?" Asked Michelle changing the topic. "I went there once with the troupe, and the craziest thing happened!"

As they switched into a very different heated conversation Rio blinked and could feel the corners of her mouth twist up. There was a clear difference between human and animals it seemed. It was kind on refreshing talking to people who understood and were considerate of her feelings.

Iroha crossed her arms and nodded at a statement Yuri made while Rio was blissfully spacing out, "That's true. What do you think Rio?"

Rio hopped in her seat and quickly replayed the conversation before grinning, "Oh, well I-"

O0o0o0o

The farmer finished putting her animals away and frowned, glancing over at her rows of crops, it was unlikely they'd be able to survive an extreme storm. If she had thought ahead, she would have bought tarps.

As it was, there was nothing she could do so she returned to the old farm house and collapsed on the couch.

Her mind wandered back to the events of the day. Suddenly she thought of Neil, the storm was starting soon, was he back home yet? Despite the reassurances she gave Rod, something wasn't right. Neil wouldn't skip town, she just knew it. He also wouldn't ditch his job, even if his father was being a pain… but then, where could he be?

Her head snapped to the window and she walked over thoughtfully, watching the dark clouds rolling in over the horizon. Mrs. Clutterbuck had once told her something about Neil. That as a kid, when he still lived with his dad he would always escape into the forest. With the old stresses back in his life, would he have returned to his old releases? Then he surely would have returned home by now. One would only have to look at the sky now to tell that the oncoming storm was now apparent.

Unsure why, she threw on her rain jacket and sprinted out the door. Cold, violent winds buffeted her. The flimsy hood of her coat refusing to stay up over her head. She knew she did not want to be out when the rain started. She would have to be fast.

She just needed to check, to make sure he was home safe. She ran ignoring any tiredness or voice of reason all the way to his front door. She would just check on him, to get some peace of mind. She knocked heavily and waited. The door slowly opened and she sighed in relief, but then, the man on the other side was not Neil.

His father stood at the door in a greasy wife-beater and boxers. He looked her up and down. "What?" He asked flatly taking a swig of his beer.

She stepped back in terror, "Is Neil home yet?" She squeaked out, her throat and chest constricting out of fear.

"Coming to a man's house right before a storm." He whistled, "How manipulative, you were hoping to get stuck with him weren't you? His mom was like that too. Sorry princess, that dead-beat son never came back."

"You aren't worried?" She asked.

The man scoffed, "He's always been good at taking care of himself."

Rio balled her fists under the coat's long sleeves, poor Neil, his father really was the worst sort of man. He leered, "There's really quite the storm coming, do you still want in blondie?"

She shivered once then mustered up all the the courage she had stored, somewhat drunk on the panic and heat of the moment, to glare at him. "What is wrong with you?" She asked, "Neil could be it danger! It would be all your fault because you're the one who drove him out of his home! Why did you even come here? You're only inconvienancing everyone!"

She felt a little guilty about everything she said, she was never the confrontational type, more accustomed to keeping everything supressed deep down but then, she had never really been this angry. If Neil couldn't stand up for himself then she would.

The man looked a little surprised, for a moment he looked like he wanted to say something but another strong wind hit them and she was reminded of the much more urgent issue, where was Neil?

Now completely ignoring Todd, she began to run again. Neil was an adult and logic would dictate that he would have found somewhere safe and yet this gnawing feeling inside of her wouldn't go away. Her steps only faltered a moment when she remembered the last time she approached him and he got mad. She shook her head, this time was different. She didn't even care if he yelled at her, at least then she'd know he was ok.

Her hair blew in every which direction untameably and she looked around in disorientation, a mixture of the dark and wind was causing her to become a little overwhelmed but she headed toward the mountain of green that was undoubtedly the forest.

She hurried up the path to the plaza and continued over the wide cement clearing until she entered through the fencing to the forest area.

"Rio!" Said an alarmed voice. She swiveled to a strange collection of forest animals.

You can understand us right?" Asked a rabbit. Rio nodded. "You have to come quick!" It said, "Neil's in trouble!"

A fox waved its tail, "This way!" The fox lead her down a twisting path, occasionally a branch would snap in her face painfully or she'd slip and slide down an eroding patch of dirt but she continued with purpose, eyes watering from the strain until she saw a patch of red below a steep decline. She stumbled down falling to her knees in the moist dirt and crawled urgently to where the animal dealer lay.

"Neil." She asked in a panicked tone, rustling his shoulder. "Neil!" She turned him over onto his back. The first thing she noticed was that he definitely _was_ breathing, albeit in short laboured pants. His face was illuminated in a sickly feverish glow. Neil was very sick, and they were in the middle of the forest. She felt the wind cut through the trees and hit her face and along with it, a single cold droplet. The rain would be upon them any moment.

Panic.

"What do I do? What do I do?!" She asked frantically to the surrounding animals. They said nothing, if they knew they wouldn't have brought her. Slowly they receded back into foliage and burrows as there was a clap of thunder.

"This way." Growled a deep voice. Rio turned slowly, _Sampson_. The massive grizzly stalked over and nudged Neil with his muzzle. "I have a cave that will keep him dry."

"You really want to help?" She asked suspiciously.

"If I wanted to eat you I wouldn't have to lure you to my cave to do it now would I?" He asked. Rio nodded. Grizzly's weren't sly, if he had any intentions of hurting them then he already would have.

She frowned and turned to Neil finally deciding to hook him by the arms and drag him. The cave was not far and she laid him down gently on the stone floor. The grizzly looped around behind her and settled down against the cave wall.

She knelled down at the man's side, feeling more confidence than normal as he was sedated. This was the closest she had ever been while feeling comfortable next to a boy. Experimentally she brushed the bangs out of his face. His brows were slightly more prominent than hers, and his nose, a little longer. Other than that it was surprisingly and beautifully feminine- although she knew he'd never appreciate hearing that.

He shuddered and winced as his head bounced of the cold stone ground, still not hard enough to wake him though. She looked around in worry and finally sighed, sliding his head to rest on her lap. It was hard to tell but she thought he looked a little more comfortable.

As if a switch was suddenly turned on, the whole world outside became drenched in rain. The sounds of it hitting the roof caused the whole cave to echo and a flash of lightning caused her to flinch. Rio looked outside and in alarm realized that the rain was so thick she couldn't even see what lay beyond the cave entrance as it waterfalled off the cave roof.

"Why did you help us?" She asked, addressing the bear.

"He's a special person to me." The bear yawned.

"Special?" She asked.

The bear edged closer allowing her to lean on his pelt, "My mother died when I was still a young cub. At that time he was a young boy who would often wander the forest. He would always bring me milk in weird holders and colourful, warm pelts." The bear began to tell his story. Rio looked down at the man on her lap and absentmindedly stroked his hair. She then realized this must be the real reason he was always 'stealing' milk as a kid.

"He'd come back every day. Then I got older and he'd catch me fish in a really weird way with a funny stick. He'd tried a couple times to do it like a bear, telling me to 'watch closely' but never succeeded." Rio giggled despite the circumstances imagining a small blond boy standing waist deep in water trying to swipe at fish. It just seemed so unlike the current Neil. "I eventually figured it out though. Then one day he just stopped coming." The bear said sadly.

"His family moved away." She said.

"So that's why." The bear breathed, a weight lifted off his shoulder, "I remember always thinking I must have done something wrong. He was so sad the last time I saw him."

Rio frowned Neil really had been such a sweet boy. If she knew boys like him as a child perhaps she wouldn't be the way she was now. It was a tragedy he grew up to be so cold and lonley. Again she felt inexplicable anger, not just at Todd but his whole family, no, the whole village. What about his real parents, how could they have left him like that? Why did nobody try to help him as a kid? Again she looked down at the poor animal dealer.

She suddenly realized Neil's condition had gotten even worse since she and Sampson had begun talking. His breathing sounded even more laboured and his face twisted with discomfort. She needed to help him but didn't know the first thing about nursing sick people. She put a hand on his oily forehead and quickly pulled it back in alarm, he was running a high fever! People didn't die from fevers did they?

A tear fell onto the animal dealer's cheek and his face crunched with grogginess. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked momentarily dazed. He rose a hand with some effort to the side of his face, wiping away the moisture and he looked at it in confusion. Then his eyes drifted up to Rio. "You're crying." He said. "Again." He tried to sit up but fell immediately back onto her lap, groaned and he grasped at his hair, "My head feels like it's going to split."

"You're sick Neil." She said with a shaken voice, "You're sick and I don't know what to do."

"Well you don't need to get upset over someone like me." He sighed.

"Someone like you?" She asked.

"A jerk, a screwup, a mistake from a spoiled gene pool." He mumbled.

"That's not right!" She protested, "You're a really nice person!"

"How do you figure?" He asked with an empty laugh, "I might be the sick one here, yet you're the one with the delusions."

She shook her head fervently. "Every animal I've ever gotten from you worshiped the ground you stood on. You'd be surprised, animals are great judges of character. How do I put it? Your so gentle with them. People are nice to people when there's something to gain. People are nice to animals because they're nice."

Neil almost half smiled, "You're really weird."

She chuckled, "I guess."

He frowned, brow creasing, "Actually maybe I _am_ the delusional one, I-" his eyelids dropped from fatigue, "I see a bear behind you."

"There-" She started and stopped, he had fallen back to sleep. Her gaze softened, "there is a bear." She said quietly and looked back to the cave entrance. It would be a long night.

* * *

**Anyway Spicy wolf suggested the Neil getting sick thing and the storm: "it's raining hard outside and Rio is eating, there's a knock at the door and it's Neil's friend Rod and he says that Neil went into the forest to do something and he has not come back yet, he asks Rio to go find him, so she dose, one of the forest animals helps her, she takes him to her house, he wakes up... and you can go from there" Is what she told me. I made a few changes but I'm so happy she suggested it. To be honest when I was thinking about where to put it in it's when I thought of this whole Todd arc and Sampson the bear.**

**CheetosPotato- *Body block* Nooo don't kill him! He's just stressed out that's all. I kind of need Neil for this story. LOL. Jogging while on fanfiction, isn't that a novel idea? Maybe I should try that next time I go to the gym... or maybe not, though I guess it would kind of resolve the boredom you start to feel after the first fifteen minutes. "CheetosPotato" is surprising responsible with their health.**

**XxBlue and CrimsonxX- I'm not sure what to say here 'cause I don't want to spoil anything but... you'll see. Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. Let's hope Neil is now past being a butthead.**

**Spicy the fox- Eeeeyyyyy! I finally used part of your suggestion! I've been wanting to put it in for so long! Y****eah the bear first appeared a couple chapters ago when Rio accidentally went into his territory. Todd is a sort of alcoholic, but, lol, I wouldn't really say he's a stalker. Thank you so much for everything, you really influenced a lot of this story. :) :)**

**CAPJHMPA girl- :) I'm happy you like her relationship with the village girls because there will be a lot more of them from here on out. I figure it's important to show other things then just her time with Neil or the animals, and I figure she could really use some female companionship. **

**SkySpitter12- Hehe thank you very much. **

**Sealing Mistress- :) :) I can't say anything without giving the next chapter away so I'll have to comment more on your suggestion at a later time. :) :) I totally agree on the repetitiveness of the animals which is why I'm showing other aspects of Rio's life. There will some chapters in the future where the animals are doing something other than trying to pair her. I guess I'm also sort of showing the differences between animals and humans though, like animals have a one-track mind centered around eating, sleeping, playing and reproducing, where as characters like Neil and the girls are more similar to Rio if that makes sense. I would never be offended by someone giving me good advice! Please anything you have to say I really appreciate!**


	11. Chapter 11

Rio stirred as she began to return to consciousness, moaning once from the chill and burrowing the left side of her face into the warm fuzzy wall behind her.

Her bows creased as she came upon a sudden realization, she was not awaken by an alarm clock. Panicked she sat up wincing at her stiff shoulders. Sunlight poured into the cave's limestone entrance, she tried to sit up in alarm only to be held down by a weight on her legs.

Neil's head moved for a moment nestling further into the fabric of her overalls. Her heart stopped. The night before everything came in the heat of the moment yet now she felt dizzy seeing an actual man on her lap.

Ruby glinted through his lashes and then his eyes groggily opened. He groaned rubbing his them with his palms and sat upright with some effort, "that wasn't a dream huh?" He asked with a cracked voice.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Rio.

"Aweful." He muttered.

"We need to get you back home so you can rest." Rio fretted.

"But _he's_ ther-" Neil started to say, turning to face her, but stopped turning pale and fell back.

"What?" Asked Rio causing him to panic and frantically gesture for her to be quiet.

"There's a bear." He mouthed.

Rio laughed and Neil cringed.

"I know. He's friendly." She beamed.

Neil did not look too convinced and flinched as the bear began to stir. Sampson's head lazily rose and turned to the pair. "Hey Neil." Started Rio, "Is there something… familiar about this bear?"

"Why?" Asked the animal dealer.

"No reason. Just, he seemed awful concerned for you last night." She stroked the groggy bear once and then shuffled for a moment finding her feet and stood, wobbling for a as the blood returned to her legs.

Neil stood dumbfounded at the scar previously hidden behind the blonde. "Sampson?" He asked and then grinned as the bear eagerly surged forward rubbing his enormous nose in his face. The man tried to affectionately pet the bear's head but the animal wasn't having any of that and heaved his muzzle through his arms lightly placing his whole head on Neil's shoulder allowing him to hug the bear by the neck. Neil gave in and complied entwining his fingers in the bear's thick coat.

Rio felt herself smile, there was nothing more beautiful than humans and animals who could communicate without words.

He caught himself and coughed nervously turning to Rio, still with the ghost of a smile on his lips, "This is Sampson. I played with him when he was a cub."

"Sampson's a nice name." She smiled.

Neil shook his head, "You know, you're probably the weirdest person I've ever met."

"Me?" Asked Rio in surprise, not sure what triggered his sudden statement.

"You didn't even know him and you just decided it was safe to sleep on him?" Neil shook his head.

Rio blushed, "I just had a feeling that he genuinely wanted to help…"

"and what were you doing in the forest right before the storm anyway?" He asked.

The farmer looked away in embarrassment, "I just had a feeling… That you needed help."

"R-really?" He blushed and then turned away sadly. "Uh thanks… Can you just do me one more favour?"

"What?" asked Rio curiously.

"Can we just agree that what happened in this cave stays in this cave? I'm pretty sure I said some embarrassing things last night." He continued to look away.

"No problem." The farmer agreed, she wasn't going to tell anyone anyway.

Neil frowned, "Uh, what am I doing? I'm just putting this off, but it's kind of hard to say, but I can't just ignore-" He shook his head and steeled his resolved before facing Rio directly. "Sorry… for snapping at you earlier." He said very seriously.

"You were under a lot of stress I understand."

"You were trying to help me and I just- I'm not used to people helping me I guess. I would have thought you'd hate me after that… I would have."

"I don't hate you." Rio said with a frown "I just don't like the person that man brings out in you."

The mention of Neil's sort of step father left the cave silent. He grimaced, appearing to be seriously thinking over what she said.

"He needs to go doesn't he?" He finally said.

Rio remained silent, it wasn't really her place to say.

He heaved himself up to a stand, ducking to avoid hitting his head on the low ceiling and Rio quickly steadied him, "Are you sure you're in any condition to make the hike back?" She asked.

It was not the best sign that he actually accepted her help. "I can suck it up. It won't do any good to stay here anyway." He gave her a sideways look, "and anyway I think it's well over time I see my dad to the door."

She felt his forehead, still a little unconvinced and frowned, "You're still a little warm."

Neil shook his head. "I feel as good as I'll ever feel, let's just go." Rio nodded and took the first step towards leaving the cave but Neil did not, she turned to him and he actually smiled, she felt a little giddy but then wondered if he really was still very sick. As far as she knew a smiling Neil was almost unheard of. "You know," He started, "I really could have used a Rio growing up. Maybe I wouldn't have turned out this way."

"Well I probably could have used a Neil." She admitted. "I wouldn't have ever turned out the way I was either. Before I met you, I couldn't even pass a man in the streets."

"Hey." He said suddenly.

"What is it?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Is the cave rule still in effect?" His eyes bore into hers intently and she shuffled nervously.

"Sure?" She said, scrunching her eyebrows.

In an instant he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug by the waist with a surprising amount of strength for his condition. "Really, thanks Rio." He mumbled into her ear. She inhaled quickly in surprise but was soothed by the smell of fresh hay and a faint spice smell imbedded in his coat and managed to hug back weakly.

A moment later he parted, "Uh, I'm so sorry I forgot you don't like touching guys."

"It's alright." Rio flushed, shocked that she also momentarily forgot this fact. "I think.. it's fine, if it's you."

The words sunk in and Neil quickly turned away to hide his face which was turning redder by the second.

"Oh. Uh, cool." Was all he said, and in his sudden extreme embarrassment he rushed forward to leave giving Sampson a few final pats and a very quiet, "See you later."

"I'll help you." Said Rio although she had to skip slightly to keep up to him.

"It's alright." He said, "I'm fine. Let's just move fast, the quicker we get back the better."

So they walked briskly back. As they emerged from the forest, Rod turned quickly from his pet pen and tackle hugged the dealer and they both fell hard to the ground. Rio flinched.

"Oh my gosh you're back! I was worried man, you weren't at your house, or the animal sanctuary and you weren't at our usual meet up spot before work! I thought you abandoned me!" Rod spoke a mile a minute clinging tightly to Neil jacket and the blonde man could do nothing but pet the guy's head in a confused effort to comfort him before remembering for the fifteenth time that Rod was not actually a dog. Although he thought the pet seller might actually enjoy it.

Rod did not let him stand until Rio nervously intervened. "Rod. Neil's sick I don't think he's very comfortable right now."

Rod jumped up and quickly offered a hand to his friend. "I am so sorry man," Neil took it and pulled himself up, "Do you need help getting home?"

"It's alright." Said Neil, "You've got your stall to run."

"Don't worry Rod I will help him." Rio smiled.

Rod looked at Neil guiltily then and Rio and back to Neil. "It's fine." Neil repeated and Rod nodded slowly retreating back to him work.

Once they were back on their way Neil sighed, "Can that guy get any more dog like?"

Rio laughed and then stroked a strand of hair behind her ear thoughtfully, "You know, if Rod is like Sparky I think you're a lot like Sampson."

"A bear?" Asked Neil.

"Sure, I mean, he's all rough around the edges and a little scary at first but Sampson was the only one there when I was lost and confused and panicked last night and he saved us both. He was actually really sweet, just a little lonely." She smiled softly.

Neil blushed. "Don't you ever get embarrassed by the things you say?"

"What did I say?" She asked in genuine surprise.

Neil just shook his head.

"So," Rio beamed up at him, "What animal do you think I am?"

Neil looked at her, "When we first met… I thought you reminded me of a mouse or a rabbit or maybe a really timid alpaca."

"And now?" She prompted.

He looked back ahead, "I'm not sure anymore. I've always associated people with different animals but for the first time I'm stumped. You're just too many things at once."

They stopped reluctantly in front of his door. Rio breathed in and out. "If you want," she said with a shaky voice, I can be there for you this time, I, I know it'll be hard."

"It's fine, you've done enough." He said, "This is something I should do myself."

She exhaled in relief, and he pat her head, "Go feed your animals."

She froze, panicked, and ran away realizing that she was probably about to be murdered by several chickens who believed that they were very much entitled to regular before-sunrise meals.

Neil watched her go and turned ruefully to the wood door, tentatively grasping the handle before mentally fortifying himself and barging in.

The man was in his usual position on the couch. "You're going to be late." Neil said coldly before he could even speak.

"What?" Asked Todd.

"The bus leaves soon." The animal dealer replied coolly.

"You're not making any sense." Said Todd.

"Today's your last day, you're not welcome here anymore. Judging on the schedule you've got about ten minutes to pack." This was more confidence than Neil had ever shown if front of his sort of adoptive father but part of it was that he was just putting on a brave face in front of Rio and honestly, he was about to drop. All he wanted was the man out so he could just sleep.

Todd looked at Neil to gauge his seriousness.

Neil glared. "Now."

The man sighed and began to put his things away messily into his dirty suitcase, "What a heartless son I raised." He moaned but Neil held his stance firm through all of Todd's complaints until he was finally forced out the door.

The moment the door closed Neil began to breathe hard from the effort of just standing and he stumbled to the bed, kicking off only his boots and he faded into unconsciousness on the mattress.

It was only thirty minutes later though when Dunhill's familiar knock and "Neil? May I come in?" Was heard.

Neil groaned unintelligibly and Dunhill must have taken that as an invitation because a moment later there was the familiar little creaking noise his door sometimes made and then Dunhill was at his side. Neil wedged himself upright using pillows as props as the old man put a steamin bowl of soup on the night stand. "Compliments of Hana." He said.

He had to admit he was beginning to feel hungry from the smell, a promising sign.

Carefully he took the bowl and, not wanting to look like a sissy in front of Dunhill, he took a spoonful without blowing and promptly burnt his tounge.

The old man noticed him wince and sighed in exasperation, "Honestly you and Todd, the two most stubborn men I have ever met."

"Don't compare me to him." Said Neil dryly and Dunhill looked around the messy house that Neil was trying so hard to ignore. Ordinarily he left his house immaculate.

"I take it's he's finally headed off? Didn't even say bye." Dunhill frowned.

"Why would you want him to?" Neil muttering this time blowing on his spoonful this time.

Dunhill looked a little troubled, "You know Neil, it may be hard to believe this but he didn't always use to be like that."

"No kidding. The animal dealer replied, "He was out of order this 'visit' or whatever that was."

"No," Dunhill shook his head, "before that, before you're mother left."

Neil put the bowl down beside him and listened to the man curiously.

"He was exactly like you at one point, he was a tough but caring man." Dunhill shook his head, "He was so much like you, and to be honest I worry for you."

"Me?" Asked Neil incredulously.

"When he met your mother Sally and fell in love with her, he really fell for her. I had never seen anyone so dedicated to a person before, then she left and he was just… empty." Neil had never seen the silly self-proclaimed mayor ever act so serious and so when Dunhill turned to him with that foreign expression Neil listened, "Promise me something." Said the man. "Make sure you find the right someone. Someone that will love you back just as much as you love them."

Neil looked away in embarrassment, "Yeah." He said surprising himself.

"Good." Dunhill nodded and then smiled warmly, "but you know he wasn't totallyl gone, for all that you complain he wasn't a horrible caregiver. He always called you his son after all, even though it wasn't by blood. No one expected him to take in the child of the woman who broke his heart."

"Yeah and he never let me forget it." Neil growled, becoming tired of Dunhill victimizing the man.

"And do you remember that picture you drew him of the dog when you were five for his fortieth birthday party? We all threw him a party and you were the cutest little thing- ehem- anyway it never left the fridge now did it? I'd bet it's still up wherever he lives now." Dunhill chuckled at the memory.

"It was supposed to be a bear." Neil said dryly before freezing. "Fortieth?"

"Yup the big 4-O, can't believe it was so long ago now." The mayor replied.

That couldn't be right, Todd just retired but the absolute retirement age was 65. Doing the math he should only be about 63. Something was wrong, the man for all his flaws worked hard and would never be fired, nor would he ever retire early. The blonde jumped out of the bed and Dunhill objected but was ultimately ignored as he threw back on his boots and ran out the door. He just wanted answers.

0o0o0o

**Let's just fast forward for a moment...**

The leaves Rustled and Rio emerged finding Neil crouched up on top of a large mossy rock a far distance from the forest path.

He faced away from her but didn't need to look to know who it was, somehow she always found him.

"Neil, Dunhill said you ran out the door after he came to take care of you. What happened? You shouldn't be here in your condition." Her soft voice contained worry and he felt some guilt. "Neil has something happened?"

0o0o0o

**Rewind**

Through some stroke of luck or perhaps just his inevitable miss of the ten o'clock bus, the older disheveled man could still be seen sitting hunched on top of his suitcase at the rarely used bus stop. The bench had long since been covered in prickly undergrowth and no one could really be bothered to clean the stop up.

"You." Said Neil and the man turned.

"Now what do you want?" Asked the man, "I didn't steal anything if that's what you're thinking."

"Why did you come here?" Neil asked him.

"I told you I retired and now I'm bored." He said.

"You're 63." Said Neil.

"My own son and you don't even know my age?" Asked Todd in a good attempt.

"You're 63." Repeated Neil with no humour.

"I'm 63." The man admitted.

"So why aren't you working?"

"I ditched?" He said unconvincingly.

"No." Neil shot down.

"I was canned?"

"No."

"I quit."

"Definity not."

"I'm pregnant,"

"I'm serious."

"and I'm dying." The man said and Neil blinked. "You actually believe me?" Asked the man.

"What happened?" Asked Neil.

"All the alcohol and cigarettes and junk just sort of caught up to me. Cancer. Doc said it couldn't be cured and I should go visit my family and loved ones and stuff and I was like, well shoot, I don't really have have anyone like that 'cept you but you hate me." Todd scratched his dwindling amount of hair.

Neil could never believe he could actually feel guilty.

"I guess I came here to make amends but I messed that up, it's just, it's the end you know? It's hard not to feel apathetic, and you just look so much like her. Well, I tried, but you were right it was time to go."

Neil frowned, Dunhill said they were exactly alike, is this how he was going to eventually go too? Alone and without purpose? He couldn't believe he was suggesting this but, "You know, you could always stay here I guess."

The old man laughed with a booming voice, "As if! Like I want you at my death bed! I have some guys back in the city that I play poker with and they're going to see me off with a boom. You'd just be a total stick in the mud like your father."

"As far as I had ever been concerned you were more my father than that man I never met." Neil said.

The man laughed again, "I always saw it that way too. Luckily, you don't look like him at all, he was ugly as dirt." He pat the animal dealer's messy hair roughly and Neil grimaced, "I hope you aren't sucking up to me now to get in the will though 'cause I'll have you know I've got nothing! Spent it all!" Neil didn't respond, "Well, I left you my magazines. You'll find them under the floorboard by the couch."

"Don't want them." Neil immediately objected.

"I figured, I mean you had to be queer to not make a move on a girl like Rio." Todd shook his head.

Neil blushed deeply.

"I'm pretty sure she fancies ya. You know she gave me a good talking to the other night, and I think she went out looking for you. It was kind of funny to see someone so tiny just completely explode." Todd chuckled.

"She did?" Neil asked in wonder, honestly there was no end to the complex creature that was Rio. It did kind of make him happy though- and the sight actually did sound pretty amusing, she couldn't be intimidating to a fly.

During their chat the next bus finally rolled in a the man stood. "Well I guess this is bye."

"Uh yeah." Said Neil and they engaged in the most awkward of embraces, the fourth hug he gave/received since he was a kid and all in the same day.

"Don't ever let her go." Said Todd as his final words and he got on the bus and it drove away, taking away his once-caregiver never to be seen again.

0O0O0

"Neil." Said Rio, "are you crying?"

"Nah, there's just a lot of dust." He said rubbing at an eye.

She looked around uncomfortably not sure whether she should be there or not.

"Rio." Neil finally said.

"Yeah?"

"He wasn't all bad."

"I know, no one ever is... I just hope that dust clears up soon."

"Yeah." Neil agreed.

* * *

**These responses will be a little short, I have so much left to do tonight and it's tommorow. Yet I really just want to upload this now so... SO HERE "SHOWERS CONFETTI OF SUFFICIENT LOVE AND THANKS.* SOME HERE, SOME THERE!**

**Cheetos Potato- Did she? You can see that animals like certain people without being able to speak to them. Either way Neil wan't going to catch any of that in his state. **

**Kouhaixsempai- daadadadaaa! And this is what happened next, aren't these two getting chummy? I wonder how the author is going to throw a wrench in that now?**

** - Sampson wanted to go, but it wasn't his place, or Rio's, it had to be Neil.**

**CAPJHMPgirl- Your welcome, I like being able to respond to everybody, I feel if you have the time to write out something for me, I have the time to write something for you... except right now. Right now I am working on negative time. So *throws more confetti and paper hearts at you* here is more sufficient love.**

**ConcordBroken- Really appreciate everything! Hehehee... I more wrote the poem for ironic purposes but if it spoke to you, hey, why not? I was feeling really artsy and philosophical that day so just sort of wrote it out as a memo on the my phone. I blame the bus window, bus windows do that to people, they're like a portal int your soul.**

**Spicy the fox- No prob, no prob at all I had to write this fast because after a few days that "long hug until next chapter" was getting pretty awkward. Oh my gosh, remember how hard that made my lab work?**

**Peachie- Thanks a lot! And for reading restoration plan. DO YOUR HOMEWORK. Though clearly I am not in any position to say this to anyone.**

**Sealing Mistress- Ah so much to say to all this but so little time forgive me, *dumps rest of box of love confetti on top of you* I was tooootaalllly not going to make him magically better. No way not ever. No siree.*cough* Well I took your advice anyway and now he's still totally a sicky. I thank you for adding some realisticness to my story... Neil however does not. I hope you don't get sick any time soon, and maybe that you don't live somewhere like me where it hasn't stopped snowing for days.**

**SaturnWolf3- PROOGGREESSSS! It has come in leaps and bounds in this chapter maybe a little too fast.**


End file.
